Mae Mellon
by yamina-chan
Summary: Legolas und Gimli haben begriffen, das nicht das Volk entscheident ist, um Freundschaft zu schließen. Doch wie steht es mit Ihresgleichen? Was bedeutet es, ein Zwerg unter Elben zu sein, und wie ist es, ein Elb unter Zwergen zu sein?
1. Ankunft in Eryn Lasgalen

**Mae Mellon**

„Nicht mehr lange mein Freund, dann wirst du meine Heimat erblicken."  
Gimli sah zu seinem Freund auf. Legolas' Blick zeigte unverkennbar Freude; Freude endlich wieder in vertrauter Umgebung zu sein.  
„Ich hoffe, das es dir hier gefallen wird. Ich weis, das nicht die Bäume es sind, die dein Herz am meisten erfreuen, dennoch denke ich, das du dich wohl fühlen wirst, solange du hier weilst."  
„Wir werden sehen, Legolas. Letztendlich ist das ein Reich der Elben. Aber nachdem du mir nun schon so lange von deiner Heimat vorgeschwärmt hast, bin ich nun doch neugierig. Ich denke, da werde ich durchaus ein paar mehr von deinem Volk ertragen."  
„Was soll ich sagen, wenn wir in ein paar Tagen zu **deiner** Heimat aufbrechen, in der ich von Zwergen umringt sein werde? Aber dir zu liebe werde ich sie um mich dulden."  
„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, nicht wahr Elb?", meinte Gimli mit einem gespielt bösen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Genauso wenig wie du, mein Freund.", gab Legolas ebenso gespielt böse zurück.  
Die beiden Freunde mussten lachen. Auch wenn sie einander ehrten und schätzten, die kleinen Neckereien gehörten zu ihrer Freundschaft einfach dazu. Von dem anfänglichen Misstrauen gegenüber dem Anderen war längst nichts mehr geblieben, aber beiden machte es zu viel Spaß, einander aufzuziehen, als das sie damit aufgehört hätten. Allerdings wussten auch beide, das kein Streit ernst gemeint war.  
„Na gut, Herr Elb. Dann sag mir doch mal, wie lange wir noch brauchen, bis wir deine Heimat erreicht haben."  
„Ich denke, das wir in etwa zwei Stunden dort sind, es sei du willst vorher noch eine Pause einlegen. Wir sind schon ziemlich lange unterwegs."  
„Ich brauche keine Pause! -Außerdem können **wir** uns ausruhen, wenn wir deine Heimat endlich erreicht haben. -Warum hab ich nur zugestimmt, sie mir anzusehen?"  
„Weil wir anschließend deine Heimat besuchen. Und dann werden wir uns sicher eine ziemliche Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen."  
„Ja, das weis ich selbst auch. Also komm schon, lass uns weiter gehen."  
Die Beiden beschleunigten ihren Schritt. Gimli, um Legolas davon zu überzeugen, das er noch kein bisschen müde war, und Legolas, um möglichst bald wieder in seiner geliebten Heimat zu sein. Die meiste Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dann stellte Gimli eine Frage, über die er schon längere Zeit nachgedacht hatte.  
„Legolas, dein Vater… Ist er dir ähnlich?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Na, ob er dir vom Wesen her ähnlich ist, oder vom Aussehen. Unsere Väter hatten ja schon mal das…Vergnügen, ich selbst bin ihm nie begegnet. Ich will lieber vorbereitet sein."  
„Nun, meine Haare scheine ich von ihm geerbt zu haben. Was den Charakter angeht… Wir haben ähnliche Eigenschaften, aber sind uns nicht vollkommen gleich. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du dir selbst ein Bild von ihm machst."  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."  
Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch kehrte wieder Stille zwischen den beiden ein. Einige Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, als sie den Rand des Waldes erreichten, blieb Legolas stehen.  
„Was ist? Warum hältst du?"  
„Ich habe etwas gehört."  
„Und was?" Gimli sah sich unsicher um.  
„Nichts, was dir Sorgen bereiten müsste. Ich habe die Stimmen anderer Elben gehört, nicht weit von hier."  
„Und du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen. Als wenn einer von eurer Art nicht schon genug wäre." Legolas lächelte seinen Freund an und begab sich dann in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen vernommen hatte. Gimli ging neben ihm. Nicht lange darauf hörten sie eine Stimme.  
„Wer betritt da unseren Wald? Ein seltsames Gespann, dergleichen sah ich noch nie."  
„Ninniach, ich wusste du bist es. Komm heraus mit deinen Leuten, ich möchte euch jemanden Vorstellen."  
Nachdem Legolas das gesagt hatte, kamen zwei Elben zum Vorschein, ein dritter kletterte geschwind von einem der Bäume und trat dann auf Legolas zu.  
„Ich freue mich, dich als Erster begrüßen zu können. Lange haben wir auf deine Rückkehr gewartet."  
„Und nun bin ich endlich wieder hier. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Meinen Begleiter und guten Freund Gimli Glóinsohn. Und das, mein lieber Gimli, ist Ninniach. Er ist für die Grenzen des Waldes verantwortlich."  
Ninniach reichte Gimli die Hand.  
„Es ist mir stets eine Ehre, Freunde von Legolas kennen zu lernen. Ein Zwerg war allerdings bisher nicht darunter. Aber wenn Legolas dich als Freund bezeichnet, dann bin ich mir sicher, das du ihm teuer bist. Also Gimli, ich heiße dich herzlich willkommen in unserem Wald."  
„Danke. Und ich muss sagen, der Düsterwald macht seinem Namen keine Ehre. Es sieht hier viel freundlicher aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."  
„Die Schatten habe sich verzogen, und der Wald ist nun endlich wieder in der Lage, sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Und er trägt nicht länger den Namen Düsterwald, sondern _Eryn Lasgalen_, der Wald der grünen Blätter. Aber nun kommt. Wir werden euch zum Hof führen. Schließlich müsst ihr von der langen Reise erschöpft sein."  
Ninniach und die Elben wanden sich zum gehen, und Legolas folgte ihnen. Auch Gimli beeilte sich, mitzuhalten. Er sah sich um. „Düsterwald, ich meine, Eryn Lasgalen ist anders als Fangorn oder Lothlorien." sagte er dann. „Nun, ich denke, das ich es hier eine Weile aushalten werde."  
„Warte mit deinem Urteil noch ein wenig, mein Freund. Bis wir den bewohnten Bereich erreicht haben. Dann sollst du auch unsere Hallen sehen, und mir mit fachkundigem Wissen sagen, ob sie gut gebaut sind."  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde ein kritisches Auge haben. Jeden einzelnen Stein will ich prüfen!"  
Legolas bedachte seinen Freund mit einem freundlichen Blick. Er wusste, das Gimli das wirklich tun würde, auch wenn er vielleicht nichts darüber gesagt hätte. Als sie den Teil des Waldes erreichten, in dem die Elben lebten, war es schwer, einigermaßen in Ruhe zum Palast zu gelangen. Das Volk freute sich, das Legolas zurückgekehrt war, und nahezu jeder schien ihn begrüßen zu wollen. Die Einen förmlicher, die Anderen mit etwas mehr Herzlichkeit. Irgendwie schafften Legolas und Gimli es schließlich doch, sich von Ninniach zu verabschieden und die Hallen zu betreten. Legolas führte Gimli durch die Gänge bis zu einer großen Tür. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie jemanden auf sich zu kommen. Legolas wäre der Person am liebsten entgegen gelaufen.  
„Adar!"  
„Legolas, mein Sohn. Endlich bist du zurückgekehrt!" Thranduil legte seinem Sohn beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm lange in die Augen.  
„Ja."  
Gimli stand daneben. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Also hielt er es für das beste, abzuwarten, bis er angesprochen wurde. Nach einiger Zeit löste Legolas sich von seinem Vater. Er ging zu Gimli und schob diesen, die Hand auf dessen Rücken legend, leicht in Richtung Thranduils.  
„Vater, ich möchte dir meinen Gefährten Gimli Glóinsohn vorstellen. Lange sind wir gemeinsam gereist. Durch viele Gefahren sind wir gegangen und haben Seite an Seite gekämpft und geruht. Zusammen bestaunten wir die Grotten von Helms Klamm und die Wunder Fangorns."  
Thranduil blickte zu dem Zwerg, der sich leicht verbeugte.  
„Seid mir willkommen, Gimli Glóinsohn. Das letzte Mal, als wir Zwerge zu Gast hatten, gab es einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Ich hoffe, das wir dieses Mal friedlich miteinander auskommen."  
„Ich habe nicht vor, Streit anzufangen."  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Nun, Legolas, Gimli, ihr seid gewiss erschöpft von der Reise. Erholt euch ein wenig. Wir werden heute Abend zu ehren deiner Rückkehr ein Bankett geben, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, du erscheinst. Auch ihr seid eingeladen, Herr Gimli."  
„Vielen Dank, Vater. Wenn du gestattest, werden wir uns bis dahin zurückziehen, um uns auszuruhen."  
„Natürlich. Ich werde euch rufen lassen. Wir sehen heute Abend."  
Legolas verlies den Raum zusammen mit Gimli.

„Und was ist nun dein Erster Eindruck?"  
„Dein Vater scheint mir genau das zu verkörpern, was im allgemeinen über euch Elben gesagt wird: Schön, weise, zurückhaltend, höflich und stolz."  
„Das trifft es recht gut, würde ich sagen. Allerdings meine ich nicht meinen Vater, sondern das Reich der Waldelben."  
„Legolas, du kannst dich verstellen, wenn du willst, aber ich weis genau, das du meine Meinung über deinen Vater hören wolltest."  
„Du hast mich durchschaut.", gab Legolas lächelnd zu. „Du scheinst mich wirklich ein wenig zu gut zu kennen."  
„Wenn man erst mal lange genug mit einem von euch zusammen gereist ist, seid ihr Elben längst nicht zu undurchschaubar, wie ihr immer denkt."  
„Das sollte mir Anlass zur Beunruhigung geben, das jemand in der Lage ist, meine Gedanken zu erraten, noch dazu jemand, der aus einem anderen Volk ist. Aber mein Herz bekümmert es nicht. Dennoch, es würde mich auch interessieren, was du von meiner Heimat denkst. Soll ich dich ein wenig herumführen, oder dir lieber ein Zimmer zeigen, in dem du bleiben kannst?"  
Gimli überlegte. Eigentlich war er sehr müde und wollte sich ausruhen, aber zugeben…?  
„Machen wir es so: du zeigst mir zuerst mein Zimmer, damit ich weis, wo es ist, und dann zeigst du mir ein Wenig von diesem Ort. Aber wir haben ja auch in den nächsten Tagen sicher noch genug Gelegenheiten dazu, also übertreib es nicht."  
„Einverstanden."

Gimli streckte sich. Er fühlte sich entspannt und erfrischt. Zwar hatte er nicht lange geschlafen, aber die wenige Zeit hatte ausgereicht, das er sich nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft fühlte. Nachdem sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatten, hatte Legolas ihn noch zurück zu seinem Zimmer begleitet, und sich dann erst mal verabschiedet. Gimli hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sofort zu schlafen, aber er war doch müder gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Nun stand er wieder auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, sah er, das es draußen schon ziemlich dunkel geworden war.  
„Habe ich wirklich so lange geschlafen?"  
Wie zur Antwort klopfte es an der Tür. Gimli öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand Legolas. Er trug einen silbernen Stirnreif, sowie eine grüne Tunika, in die ein Muster eingewebt war, das an Blätter erinnerte. Der blonde Elb blickte Gimli ein wenig überrascht an.  
„Ich wollte dich abholen, damit wir den Bankettsaal gemeinsam betreten können, aber wie ich sehe, bist du noch gar nicht fertig."  
„Nicht fertig? Warum? Ich muss mir nur das Gesicht waschen, dann können wir gehen. Ich bin kein zerbrechlicher Elb, sondern ein stämmiger Zwerg. Ich trage, was ich immer trage. Und außerdem, was soll ich denn anderes anziehen? So etwas wie du da anhast? Mein lieber Legolas, wie würde das wohl aussehen? Elbenkleidung ist etwas für Elben, aber nicht für mich."  
„Nun, da hast du Recht. Du bist ein Zwerg, also solltest du auch zwergische Kleidung tragen. Wohlmöglich gingest du mir sonst unter den Gästen verloren."  
„Oh ja. Bei den vielen hier Lebenden, die Bärten tragen…" Gimli verdrehte die Augen.  
„Eben drum.", sagte Legolas lachend. „Aber nun sollten wir uns beeilen, sonnst kommen wir noch zu spät."  
Kurz darauf betraten beide den langen Gang. Legolas führte Gimli zu dem Saal, in dem das Bankett stattfinden würde. Schon von weitem waren Stimmen, Gelächter und Musik zu hören. Als die Beiden dann in den Raum traten, wurde es still. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihnen. Gimli fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl dabei.  
„Ah, ihr seid eingetroffen!", sprach König Thranduil. „Legolas, setzt dich zu mir." Er wies mit seiner Hand auf einen Platz nahe seinem.  
„Komm Gimli, lass uns gehen."  
„Ich soll da ganz vorn an der Tafel sitzen, bei all den wichtigen Leuten deines Volkes?"  
„Natürlich. Schließlich bist du mein Freund und Gast hier."  
Also traten sie Beide nach vorn. Thranduil beobachtete dies, dann ließ er für Gimli einen weiteren Stuhl an die Tafel stellen, neben dem, das für Legolas bestimmt war. Die Gespräche und auch die Musik setzten wieder ein. Als die Beiden schließlich saßen, bat König Thranduil seinen Sohn von der Reise zu erzählen. Legolas tat dies, und wurde hin und wieder von Gimli in einer Sache bekräftigt, oder verbessert. Als Legolas schließlich geendet hatte, erhob Thranduil erneut die Stimme.  
„Viele Gefahren habt ihr ausgestanden, wohl wahr. Und ihr scheint einiges geleistet zu haben, in den Schlachten."  
„Und mehr als einmal haben wir uns gegenseitig geholfen."  
„Ich hätte deine Hilfe allerdings nicht so oft gebraucht, wie du sie mir gegeben hast."  
„In Moria, auf der Brücke wärst du gestürzt, mein Freund."  
„Mag ja sein, aber im Kampf brauche ich von dir gewiss keine Hilfe. Erinnere dich an die Schlacht in Helms Klamm. Ich habe mehr Orks geschlagen als du."  
Thranduil und die anderen Elben sahen Gimli überrascht an.  
„Das sagt ihr gewiss nur so, Herr Gimli" meinte ein Elb, der Gimli gegenüber saß.  
„Nein, es stimmt. Er war mir tatsächlich um einen Ork voraus, in dieser Schlacht."  
„Wie kann das sein? Die Kraft eines Zwerges kann doch nicht die eines Elben übersteigen!"  
„Was soll das heißen? Vieles ist möglich. Und in dieser Schlacht habe ich eindeutig mehr Gegner besiegt als Legolas."  
„Und dieser _eine_ Triumph sei dir gegönnt, Gimli." Legolas betonte das Wort 'eine' ganz bewusst, meinte er damit doch den einen Ork, um den Gimli ihn geschlagen hatte. „Aber du willst doch nicht behaupten, das du meine Hilfe in Moria oder beim Reiten nicht gebraucht hättest?"  
„Zwerge sind nicht zum Reiten gemacht. Normmaler Weise hätte ich deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht, weil ich normaler Weise nicht geritten wäre."  
„Aber die Situation verlangte es, und du musstest reiten."  
„Ach verflucht, Spitzohr! Musst du eigentlich immer Recht behalten?!"  
„Nein, nur wenn es nötig ist mein Freund.", erwiderte Legolas schmunzelnd.  
„Na großartig. Dann scheint es bei dir immer nötig zu sein.", grummelte Gimli. Daraufhin mussten beide ein wenig lachen.  
Die Anderen Elben am Tisch sahen sich fragend an.

„Wie sieht es aus, mein Freund? Hast du schon begutachtet, ob unsere Hallen tauglich sind?"  
Legolas blickte auf den Zwerg neben ihm. Beide waren dabei einen morgendlichen Spaziergang durch den Wald zu machen. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Legolas. Ich hatte bisher noch keine richtige Gelegenheit dazu. Aber dem ersten Eindruck nach würde ich sagen, das sie ganz manierlich sind."  
„Freut mich zu hören. Aber nun sag schon, wie hat dir das Bankett gefallen?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, ich habe doch einen Becher zu viel von eurem Wein getrunken. Oh, dieses Zeug macht so verdammt müde. – Und Vergesslich. An die späteren Stunden kann ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Wie könnt ihr so etwas nur regelmäßig trinken? Ein Bier ist mir wesentlich lieber! Aber Wein… Na ja, er passt zu euch Elben. Genauso weich wie ihr."  
„Willst du andeuten, wir seinen zu zart besaitet? Habe ich dir in all den Kämpfen nichts anderes zeigen können?"  
„Was ich sagen will, ist folgendes, Legolas. Der Wein ist ruhig, hat stets eine glatte Oberfläche. Das ist wie mit der Ruhe, die ihr Elben für gewöhnlich immer zeigt. Bier prickelt und schäumt, und das ganz offensichtlich. Genau wie Zwerge, die immer gerade heraus sagen, was sie Denken. Der Wein verbirg in seinem Aussehen das, wozu er in der Lage ist. Das Bier hingegen versteckt sein Wesen nicht."  
„Ich verstehe. Das Gleichnis erscheint mir passend, so wie du es sagst."  
Nach diesem Gespräch kehrte Stille ein. Legolas öffnete seine Sinne. Er genoss die Anwesenheit in diesem Wald. Er lauschte dem Wind, der mit den Blättern in den Baumwipfeln spielte und atmete einmal tief ein. Viel zu lange hatte er diesen Ort entbehren müssen, viel zu lange war es her, das er zum letzten mal durch diesen Wald streifte. Er spürte eine tiefe Ruhe in seinem Herzen, und er vergaß für einen Moment alles andere. Selbst die Schreie der Möwen, von denen er dachte, das sie von nun an immer in seinem Herzen bewahrt werden würden, verblassten. Nichts anderes nahm er mehr wahr, als den Wald um ihn herum. Und dann eine Stimme, die ihm von weit her zu kommen schien, die er aber dennoch sofort zuzuordnen wusste.

Gimli sah seinen Freund fragend an. Er schien alles vergessen zu haben. Scheinbar vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war er neben ihm gegangen. Gimli war sich sicher, das Legolas 'der Stimme des Waldes' lauschte, wie er es nannte. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt, als sie gemeinsam Fangorn besucht hatten. Gimli hatte versucht, den Wald genau zu betrachten, da er wusste, das es seinem Freund viel bedeutete. Und auch wenn er nicht wie Legolas mit ganzer Seele aufnehmen konnte, was er sah, spürte er doch eine gewisse Idylle. Sollte Legolas ihn danach fragen, würde er versuchen, ihm das Gefühl zu beschreiben. Fast traute er sich nicht, die Stille zu brechen, als er seinen Freund ansprach.  
„Legolas?" Die Frage war nur leise gestellt, um die Ruhe nicht zu stören. Gerade, als Gimli sich sicher war, das sein Freund ihn nicht gehört hatte, und er die Frage etwas lauter wiederholen wollte, wand Legolas ihm den Kopf zu. Dann bedeutete er ihm, zu folgen und begab sich tiefer in den Wald. Gimli fragte sich, was sein Freund ihm wohl zeigen wollte. Sie waren eine ganze Weile unterwegs, als Legolas schließlich stehen blieb. Er trat hinter Gimli, und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Augen, die Andere legte er auf Gimlis Schulter. Ganz vorsichtig führte er seinen Begleiter nun ein paar weitere Schritte durch den Wald. So langsam fragte Gimli sich wirklich, was sein Freund ihm zeigen wollte, das er so geheimnisvoll tat. Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, so als wenn er nicht den Zauber brechen wollte, der sich irgendwie seiner bemächtigt zu haben schien. Als Legolas hielt, und die Hand von Gimlis Augen nahm, und dieser sie wieder öffnete, meinte er erst, sie würden ihm einen Streich spielen. Sie befanden sich auf einer Waldlichtung, von Licht durchflutet und mit unzähligen, blühenden Blumen. Ein kleiner Teich befand sich am Rande der Lichtung und in seinem Wasser brach sich das Licht der Sonne. Die ganze Lichtung schimmerte golden, und die Reflektion des Wassers tanzte auf den Blättern, Gräsern und Blüten. Gimli staunte. Vermochten Edelsteine zu leuchten und zu strahlen, so hatte diese Lichtung ihm soeben bewiesen, das auch die Natur dazu in der Lage war.  
„Dies, mein Freund, ist der Platz des Lichtes, ein Ort der Ruhe und der Schönste in meiner Heimat. Jedoch kennen nur die Wenigsten sein Geheimnis. Du gehörst nun dazu."  
„Überwältigend, in der Tat. Ich danke dir, das du mir diesen Ort gezeigt hast."  
Die beiden Freunde, so schien es Gimli verblieben eine Endlose Zeit auf der Lichtung. Als sie sich jedoch schließlich auf den Rückweg begaben, und Gimli zur Sonne sah, konnte er an ihrem Stand erkennen, das sie sich höchstens eine Stunde auf dem Platz des Lichtes aufgehalten hatten.  
Nach einer Weile fiel Gimli etwas ein, das er seinen Freund schon früher am Tag fragen wollte, wozu er bisher allerdings nicht gekommen war. Also sprach er seinen Freund an.  
„Legolas?"  
„Ja, Mellon nîn?"  
Gimli stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als Legolas das sagte.  
„Hör auf, Elbisch mit mir zu sprechen!"  
„Ich bin ein Elb, was erwartest du?"  
„Das du Rücksicht auf diejenigen nimmst, die nicht so gut in dieser Sprache bewandert sind!"  
„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du nicht weist, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"  
„Natürlich weis ich, was du gesagt hast! Ein paar Worte habe ich ja schon unfreiwillig gelernt. Aber darum geht es nicht. Trotz aller Freundschaft, ich bin kein Elb, und ich will auch keiner sein. Wenn du elbische Worte in deine Sätze einbaust, die nur für meine Ohren bestimmt sind, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, du willst einen Elben aus mir machen."  
Legolas sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.  
„Das ist gewiss nicht meine Absicht! Verzeih, ich habe nicht gewusst, das es dich so sehr stört. Ich werde versuchen, nicht mehr Elbisch mit dir zu sprechen, außer du bittest mich darum."  
Täuschte sich Gimli, oder hatte er seinen Freund gerade ein wenig verletzt?  
„Aber um auf meine eigentliche Frage zurück zu kommen…"  
„Ja?"  
Legolas war dankbar, das Gimli das Thema wechselte.  
„Wegen dem Bankett… Ich erinnere mich noch, das einige Elben begonnen haben, Lieder vorzutragen. Ab da wird meine Erinnerung verschwommen. Ich möchte dich bitten, mir zu erzählen, was dann noch gewesen ist. Falls mich einer der Elben fragen sollte, wie ich dieses oder jenes fand, möchte ich zumindest wissen, was noch gewesen ist. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen!"  
„Gerne will ich dir diesen Gefallen tun. Aber viel ist es nicht, was ich dir da sagen könnte. Nach dem du dein Lied vorgetragen hattest, folgten noch wenige weitere, und dann verließen auch nach und nach alle den Bankettsaal."  
„Was? Ich habe gesungen? Daran kann ich mich wirklich nicht erinnern! Legolas, was habe ich gesungen?"  
„Nur die Ruhe, mein Freund. Du hast die Ehre der Zwerge gewahrt. Und dein Gesang war auch sehr schön."  
„Das ist zumindest schon mal beruhigend. Aber was habe ich denn nun gesungen?"  
„Du sangest von Aule, dem Valar, der einst die sieben Zwergenväter schuf."  
„Wenigstens scheine ich kein Lied nur über die Zwerge gesungen zu haben. Ich weis nicht, wie dein Volk das gefunden hätte."  
Legolas wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihnen eine Elbin begegnete.  
„Herr Legolas, euer Vater wünscht mit euch zu sprechen."

König Thranduil schritt in seinem Thronsaal unruhig auf und ab. Normaler Weise war das nicht seine Art. Aber das, was gestern Abend beim Bankett geschehen war, konnte man auch nicht normal nennen. Ungern dachte er an alles, was sich während des Abends zugetragen hatte. Mehr als eine Sache hatte ihm missfallen. Zum Beispiel wie dieser Zwerg sich aufgeführt hatte, nachdem er einige Becher Wein getrunken hatte… Und das Verhalten, das sein Sohn dem Zwerg gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, war auch nicht wirklich nach seinem Gefallen.  
König Thranduil ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Er sah auf den Wald und versuchte sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Gleich würde sein Sohn hereinkommen, da musste er die Haltung bewahren. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zuende gebracht, als er schon hörte wie jemand herein kam. Thranduil drehte sich um –und sah nicht nur seinen Sohn, sondern auch Gimli in der Halle stehen.  
„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen Vater?"  
„Ja. Aber eigentlich hatte ich vor, mit dir allein zu reden."  
„Oh!" entfuhr es Gimli. „Verzeiht, das haben wir nicht gewusst. Ich werde draußen warten." Er verbeugte sich, und zog sich dann zurück.  
Legolas sah seinen Vater an. Was mochte wohl der Grund dafür sein, das er ihn nun allein sprechen wollte?  
„Komm her zu mir, Legolas."  
Legolas gehorchte und trat zu seinem Vater ans Fenster.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, mein Junge."  
„Sorgen? Wie kann ich dir helfen, sie zu beheben Vater? Ich will nicht zulassen, das etwas dein Herz erschwert."  
„Das weis ich, Legolas. Aber trotzdem bin erfreut, diese Worte von dir zu hören. Meine Sorgen betreffen dich."  
„Mich?", fragte Legolas ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Ich bereite dir Kummer? Warum?"  
„Bevor ich dir antworte, lass mich dir zuerst eine Frage stellen. Dein Gefährte, Herr Gimli. Wie lange wollte er denn bei uns bleiben?"  
„Wir wollten uns eine Zeitlang hier ausruhen, und ich wollte ihm die Schönheit unseres Reiches zeigen, bevor der Weg in das Reich der Zwerge führt."  
Thranduil hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Wir?"  
„Ja, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir gemeinsam Gimlis Heimat besuchen."  
„Legolas! Du bist gerade erst zurückgekehrt, nachdem du so lange auf einer Reise warst. Und nun willst du gleich wieder fort?"  
„Nicht sofort. Erst in zwei oder drei Wochen."  
„Legolas, ich bin damit nicht einverstanden. Du wirst hier bleiben."  
„Was?"  
„Ich sagte, das du bleiben wirst."  
„Vater, ich…"  
„Nein, Legolas. Ich will nicht, das du noch länger Zeit mit diesem Zwerg verbringst. Tut in den Tagen, in denen er noch hier ist, was ihr wollt. Zeige ihm meinetwegen das Reich. Aber du wirst ihn nicht weiter begleiten."  
„Vater, ich gab ihm mein Wort! Ich kann doch nicht das Wort brechen, was ich einem Freund gab!"  
„Nenne ihn nicht deinen Freund! Das ist Verrat an deinem Volk!"  
„Vater! Warum sagst du so etwas?"  
„Weil es die Wahrheit ist, Legolas!"  
„Gimli trägt den Beinamen Elbenfreund, wie kann es also Verrat sein, wenn ich ihn als Freund bezeichne?"  
„Ein Zwerg kann der Elben Freund niemals sein. Ich verstehe, das du ihn als Kampfgefährten schätzt, da ihr so lange gemeinsam gereist seid. Aber niemals wird ein Zwerg einen Elben verstehen. Alles, wonach es die Naugrim gelüstet, sind Gold und Edelsteine! In ihren steinernen Bergwerken leben sie, und kümmern sich nicht um die Natur oder Andere Wesen! Sollen diese gierigen Wesen doch bis ans Ende aller Tage im Schatten ihrer Gänge bleiben!" Thranduil spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.  
„Gimli ist ein treuer Freund. Und er zeigte mir, das auch die Berge Schönheit enthalten. Sie gehören zur Natur. -_Edro gûr lín, _Adar."  
„**Unsinn!**" Thranduil wurde nun wirklich lauter.  
„**Schönheit in Felsen? Was gibt es schönes an zerklüftetem Gestein? Fängst du jetzt schon an wie ein Zwerg zu denken? Am Ende wirst du dich noch genauso verhalten wie einer von ihnen, und selbst in Stollen graben!**"  
Legolas schnappte nach Luft.  
„**Neithach nîn!**", rief er. „**Niemals würde ich Stollen dem Wald vorziehen!**"  
Dann, wieder etwas gefasster, sagte er: „Die Zwerge sind nicht so schlecht, wie immer gesagt wird. Sie denken und fühlen anders als wir, das Stimmt. Aber so verhält es sich auch bei jedem anderen Volk! Man muss nur sie nur verstehen lernen. Und mein Herz sagt mir, das die Freundschaft Gimlis ehrlich ist."  
„**Mein Sohn hat mit keinem Zwerg Freundschaft zu schließen! Das dulde ich nicht!**"  
Eine lange Stille setzte ein. Legolas und Thranduil sahen sich an.  
„Dann", brach Legolas schließlich das Schweigen, „kann euer Sohn ich nicht länger sein."  
Er verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Mein König…" Mit diesen Worten verließ Legolas die Halle.

Elbische Wörter:  
Mae Mellon (etwa) guter Freund  
Ninniach Regenbogen  
Adar Vater  
Mellon nîn mein Freund  
Edro gûr lín öffne dein Herz  
neithach nîn! Du behandelst mich ungerecht!


	2. Gedanken und Erinnerungen

Gimli lief schnell auf seinen Freund Legolas zu, als dieser aus dem Thronsaal trat.  
„Legolas!"  
Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag in den Augen des Elben.  
„Es tut mir leid, mein Freund. Wie es aussieht, können wir uns hier nicht so lange erholen wie ich geglaubt hatte. Auch werde ich weniger Zeit haben, dir meine Heimat zu zeigen. Dafür werden wir jedoch schneller in deiner Heimat ankommen. Und nun müssen wir uns für die Reise fertig machen."  
Legolas wand sich zum Gehen. Gimli sah seinem Freund an, das er im Moment nicht reden wollte, auch wenn es das Beste gewesen wäre. Also beschloss er noch eine Weile zu warten, bevor er Legolas auf das ansprachen würde, was im Thronsaal geschehen war.  
Legolas unterdessen war dabei, im Geiste die Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die auf der Reise nötig sein würden. Neben seinem Bogen, seinen Messern und dem Elbenmantel der Galadrim, brauchten er und Gimli neue Vorräte. Und vielleicht war es gut, ein Seil dabei zu haben. Dann stellte sich noch die Frage, ob er und Gimli zu Fuß unterwegs sein würden, oder zu Pferde. Gimli wäre sicher nicht begeistert von letzterem.  
Aber andererseits könnten sie auch ein Pferd mitführen, dass das Gepäck tragen würde. Dann wäre der Weg weniger beschwerlich. Das Problem war nur, das er im Moment kein Pferd besaß. Er würde sich eines aus den Stallungen ausleihen müssen, und das gefiel ihm nicht. Aber etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Also schlug er den Weg zu den Verschlägen ein.

Gimli stand ratlos im Gang. Am Anfang hatte er Legolas noch gut folgen können, trotz dessen schnellen Schritten, aber nun hatte er ihn aus den Augen verloren. Da er seinen Freund nicht länger sehen konnte, begab er sich in das ihm gegebene Zimmer, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Das war schnell erledigt.  
„Und nun werde ich zu Legolas gehen, und ihm helfen."  
Gimli trat auf den Gang hinaus und ging los. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er allerdings wieder stehen. 'Zu Legolas' hatte er gesagt. Das war ja schön und gut, aber er wusste schließlich nicht, wo dieser war. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo sich dessen Kammer befand. Er müsste ihn suchen. Aber das Reich der Waldelben war groß. Allein die Hallen waren weit verzweigt. Legolas hatte ihm zwar gestern vieles gezeigt, aber dennoch…  
„Kann ich euch weiterhelfen? Ihr scheint etwas ratlos."  
Verwirrt drehte sich Gimli um. Neben ihm stand eine Elbin. Und obwohl er es von Legolas gewöhnt war, das Elben sich lautlos bewegten, ärgerte es ihn, das er sie nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Ihr seid… Lady Edlothia, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr mir helfen könnt. Ich suche Legolas. Wisst ihr, wo ich ihn finde?"  
„Oh, selbstverständlich weis ich es. Prinz Legolas befindet sich bei den Stallungen. Kommt, ich führe euch hin."  
„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich."

„Tut mir leid, Prinz Legolas. Ich kann euch keines von den Pferden leihen. Wenn ihr jedoch mit Elloth vorlieb nehmen wollt…" Der dunkelhaarige Elb sah Legolas fragend an.  
„Elloth ist ein kräftiges und kluges Pony. Ich denke, das sie durchaus in der Lage ist, uns zu helfen. Nicht wahr meine Gute? Möchtest du Gimli und mich auf unserer Reise begleiten?"  
Elloth sah Legolas aus großen, dunklen Augen an, und rieb dann freudig ihren Hals an ihm.  
„Ich glaube, Elloth ist einverstanden.", sagte er lächelnd.  
„Wann wollt ihr aufbrechen, Prinz Legolas?"  
„Erst müssen noch die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, aber ich denke, vor dem Mittag."  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich frage, aber warum wollt ihr uns schon verlassen? Ihr seid doch erst Gestern zurückgekehrt."  
Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich wieder von Legolas' Gesicht.  
„Es gibt da gewisse Gründe, die mich dazu veranlassen. Aber ich möchte im Moment nicht darüber sprechen."  
„Verzeiht. Das wusste ich nicht. Es ist nur, das Volk ist so froh, das ihr zurückgekehrt seid, und nun wollt ihr uns schon wieder verlassen."  
„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Und viel lieber würde noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Mein Herz hat sich nach meiner Heimat gesehnt, und es schmerzt mich, das ich sie nun schon so bald wieder verlassen muss, aber ich werde zurückkehren. Doch zuerst gilt es ein Versprechen einzulösen."  
„Wenn das so ist, denke ich, dass das Volk eure Entscheidung verstehen wird. Aber betrübt wird es dennoch sein."  
„Auch ich bin es. Aber nun muss ich dich noch einen Augenblick verlassen, um mich für die Reise vorzubereiten. Ich werde Elloth abholen, wenn ich fertig bin. Kannst du sie schon nach draußen bringen?"  
„Gewiss doch."  
„Gut. Ich danke dir."  
„Ah! Das ist mal wieder typisch!", hörte er da hinter sich. „Unsereiner ist längst fertig mit packen, und der Herr Elb vertreibt sich die Zeit bei den Pferden!"  
Legolas drehte sich betont langsam um, während er sprach.  
„Ich bereite unsere Reise vor, mein lieber Gimli. Ich würde nicht sagen, das... Oh! Edlothia. Dich habe ich nicht hier erwartet."   
„Ich habe Herrn Gimli hier her geleitet", antwortete die Elbin mit einem Lächeln.  
„Wir haben uns unterwegs prächtig unterhalten.", bestätigte Gimli.  
„Oh ja. Aber Herr Gimli sagte mir, das ihr beabsichtigt, noch heute aufzubrechen. Stimmt das?"  
„Ja. Vor dem Mittag werden wir uns auf den Weg machen."  
„Aber warum wollt ihr uns schon so bald wieder verlassen? Ihr seid doch gerade erst zurückgekehrt!"  
„Edlothia, ich versichere dir, das es gute Gründe gibt. Wenn dem nicht so währe würden wir länger bleiben."  
„Ich verstehe... Aber ihr werdet doch gewiss bald zurückkehren, Prinz Legolas?"  
Legolas senkte ein wenig den Blick, antwortete jedoch nicht.  
„Das werdet ihr doch, nicht wahr?" Edlothia legte eine Hand auf Legolas' Arm und versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen, doch er wich aus. Als Edlothia nicht nachgab, und ihn weiter fragend musterte, seufzte Legolas.  
„Ich werde diesmal schneller zurückkehren, als bei meiner letzten Reise.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Die Erleichterung in Edlothias Augen war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf den Tag, an dem ihr zurückkehrt."  
Sie verbeugte sich, und verließ dann den Stall.  
Als Legolas sich anschließend zu Gimli umdrehte, erblickte er auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Auch als sie den Stall ebenfalls verließen, verschwand es nicht. Nach einer Weile beschloss Legolas nach dem Grund für Gimlis Heiterkeit zu fragen, woraufhin dieser noch breiter zu grinsen begann.  
„Du bist ein ziemlicher Glückspilz!"  
„Bitte?", frage Legolas verblüfft. „Warum?"  
„Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig, du weist, was ich meine."  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weis es nicht."  
„Ach komm, ihr Elben habt doch sonst immer so ein feines Gespür!"  
Als Legolas ihn nur fragend anblickte, seufzte Gimli hörbar.  
„Ich sage nur ein Wort: _Edlothia_."  
„Und was ist mit ihr?"  
„Ach Legolas! Du enttäuscht mich! Muss ich noch deutlicher werden? Schon beim Bankett gestern Abend hat sie dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich, das sie sich zu dir hingezogen fühlt! Da schwärmt eine wunderschöne Elbin für dich, und du bemerkst es nicht mal? Schäm dich!"  
Nun war es Legolas, der seufzte.  
„Ich bin mir durchaus im klaren darüber, das Edlothia gewisse Gefühle für mich zu haben scheint, aber es ist nicht das, was du glaubst."  
„Legolas, hast du nicht ihre Augen gesehen? Was sollte es denn sonst sein außer Liebe?"  
„Edlothia schwärmt nicht für mich, sondern für das, was ich bin."  
„Vielleicht musst du ihr nur eine Chance geben, dich besser kennen zu lernen?"  
„Nein Gimli. Edlothia mag sehr schön sein, aber..."  
"Aber was? Warum willst du dir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Jemand von dieser Schönheit findest du nicht überall, auch nicht unter den Elben."  
Legolas kniete sich vor seinem Freund nieder, so das sie auf Augenhöhe waren.  
„Das Aussehen ist nicht alles. Worauf es wirklich ankommt, ist das hier." Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Gimlis Brust.  
„Das Wichtigste, mein Freund, ist das Herz. Sieh uns: Wir könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein, unsere Völker meiden sich. Dennoch vertrauen wir dem Anderen. Weil wir einander nicht mit den Augen sehen, sondern mit dem Herzen."  
Legolas stand wieder auf und setzte den Weg zu seiner Kammer fort. Gimli ging nachdenklich und still neben ihm.

„Mein König, seid ihr sicher, das ihr die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habt?"  
Thranduil schenkte dem Elb neben ihm kaum Beachtung. Mit finsterer Miene sah er aus dem Fenster. Er beobachtete, wie sich Legolas zusammen mit Gimli sowie einem mit Gepäck beladenen Pony von den Hallen entfernte. Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen, um ein paar Worte mit einigen Elben zu wechseln.   
„Legolas hat es selbst so entschieden. Wenn er uns nun verläst, ist es entgültig. Nicht länger soll er dann zu meiner Familie gehören. Legolas hat sich **gegen** sein Volk und für das der Zwerge entschieden. Ich gebe ihm Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Ist er bis dahin nicht zur Vernunft gekommen und zurückgekehrt, gebt meine Entscheidung bekannt."  
„Aber Hoheit…"  
„Keine Wiederworte. Das war ein Befehl."  
„...Sehrwohl..."

Legolas betrachtete den Waldrand. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, seine Heimat so schnell wieder hinter sich zu lassen. Wie sehr hatte er sich gefreut, endlich wieder im Wald seines Volkes zu sein. Und nun, nach nicht einmal einem Tag verließ er ihn bereits wieder. Wie gerne währe er noch einmal in ihm gewandert. Und wie gerne hätte er ihn seinem Freund Gimli in aller Pracht gezeigt. Aber im Moment war dies nicht möglich. Also beschloss Legolas, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das zu lenken, was vor ihnen Lag: der Weg zum Erebor, dem Einsamen Berg. Als er sich zu Gimli umdrehte, war jedes Zeichen von Trauer aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Also dann, werter Gimli. Lass uns nun den Weg zu deiner Heimat einschlagen, nach dem wir – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit – in der Meinen rasteten."  
Die Beiden brachen wieder auf. Sie waren lange unterwegs, obwohl sie nicht mehr Pausen als nötig machten, doch der Weg war nun mal weiter als eine Tagesreise. Außerdem hatten sie Zeit. Niemand verlangte von ihnen, sich zu beeilen.  
Gimli war sich sicher, das sein Freund ziemlich freudlos war, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Legolas mochte einen anderen täuschen, mit seinem Blick und dem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, aber nicht ihn, nicht Gimli Glóinsohn!   
Nachdem sie die Hälfte des Weges zum Einsamen Berg zurückgelegt hatten, und sie beide gerade beschlossen hatten, am Ufer eines kleinen Teiches zu rasten, entschied Gimli, das es an der Zeit war, mit seinem Begleiter über das Geschehen in Thranduils Hallen zu sprechen.  
Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Reisegepäck von Elloth herunter zu nehmen. Gimli räusperte sich  
„Legolas?"  
„Einen Moment, Gimli."  
„Es ist wichtig."  
„Nur einen kleinen Augenblick, dann bin ich bei dir."  
Gimli setzte sich auf einen Stein, und wartete. Er wusste eigentlich nicht recht, was er Legolas genau sagen wollte, auch wenn er genau wusste, worüber sie reden mussten. **Das** sie es mussten, stand ganz außer Frage. Als Legolas alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, trat er zu Gimli und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihm ins Gras. Doch Gimli hüllte sich in schweigen. Legolas schloss die Augen.  
Seite an Seite saßen Zwerg und Elb und beide waren froh darüber, das der Andere da war. Legolas schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, das es noch gar nicht so lange zurück lag, das sie einander nur geduldet hatten, und jeder den Anderen am liebsten so weit fort von sich wie nur irgend möglich gewünscht hatte. Die Erinnerung daran erschien ihm immer wieder seltsam. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, das er einst zu Jenen gehörte, die das Volk der Zwerge verachteten. Er war so normal geworden, Gimli als seinen Freund zu betrachten, das ihm die Erinnerung an Gedanken, die er einst über dessen Volk gehabt hatte wie Nebelschleier erschienen. Sie waren da, aber hatten sich ins unwirkliche gewandelt.  
Ohne das er sagen konnte warum, fiel ihm etwas ein, das sich vor den Toren Morias zugetragen hatte, als er und Gimli zwar schon beide zu der Gemeinschaft des Ringes gehörten, aber sich eben noch wie _  
__Elb und Zwerg_ benommen hatten.

- - - - -

„_So, da sind wir endlich!" sagte Gandalf. „Hier endete der Elbenweg von Hulston. Hulst war das Wahrzeichen der Bewohner jenes Landes, und sie pflanzten ihn hier, um das Ende ihres Bereiches zu kennzeichnen; denn das Westtor war hauptsächlich für sie angelegt worden, damit sie es bei ihrem Handel mit den Herren von Moria benutzen konnten. Das waren glücklichere Tage, als es noch zeitweise enge Freundschaft zwischen Völkern verschiedener Arten gab, selbst zwischen Zwergen und Elben."__  
__„Es war nicht die Schuld der Zwerge, dass diese Freundschaft zerbrach", sagte Gimli.__  
__„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass es die Schuld der Elben war!" erwiderte Legolas.__  
__„Ich habe beides gehört", sagte Gandalf „Und ich will jetzt kein Urteil darüber abgeben. Aber Legolas und Gimli, ich bitte euch, seid ihr wenigstens Freunde und helft mir, denn ich brauche euch beide. Das Tor ist verschlossen und verborgen, und je schneller wir es finden, um so besser. Es wird Nacht!" _

- - - - -

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht von Legolas. Ob Gandalf diese Worte wohl bewusst so gewählt hatte? Viel hatten sie bewirkt.  
„Sag, Gimli, erinnerst du dich noch an unsere gemeinsamen Spaziergänge in Lothlórien?"  
Gimli wurde mit diese Satz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Eine merkwürdige Frage, Legolas. Natürlich, ich erinnere mich sogar sehr gut daran."

- - - - -

_Gimli saß zusammen mit den Hobbits unter einem der vielen Bäume Lóriens. Niemand sprach ein Wort, denn sie lauschten den von den Bäumen erschallenden Klageliedern für ihren Freund Gandalf. Der Schmerz über seinen Verlust war noch deutlich zu spüren. Pippin vergoss lautlos Tränen. Zwei Tage waren vergangen seid der schicksalhaften Begegnung in Moria, aber jedem der Gefährten erschien es, als sei es erst eben passiert.__  
__Nach einer Weile hielt Gimli es unter dem Baum nicht mehr aus.__  
__„Ich werde ein wenig spazieren gehen", teilte er den Hobbits mit, ehe er aufstand.__  
__Wohin er wollte, wusste er nicht. Aber er wusste, das er nicht länger sitzen bleiben konnte. Dann würden ihn die trübseligen Gedanken komplett übermannen. Also fand er es besser, sich ein wenig Bewegung zu verschaffen.__  
__Gimli wanderte durch Wald, ging immer tiefer und tiefer hinein. Während er unter den Bäumen wandelte und weiter den Gedenkliedern der Galadrim für Gandalf lauschte, dachte er über die Reise seid dem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal nach. Immer wieder kamen ihm einzelne Momente in den Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an Ratschläge und Zurechtweisungen Gandalfs. Der alte Zauberer würde ihnen fehlen. Streng, aber zugleich mit einem guten Herzen und sehr weise. Und dann erinnerte er sich einiger Worte Gandalfs, die dieser vor den Toren Morias gesprochen hatte: __  
__ "Aber Legolas und Gimli, ich bitte euch, seid ihr wenigstens Freunde und helft mir, denn ich brauche euch beide"_ihm _sollte es nicht liegen. Aber dieser Elb war mit Sicherheit zu stur, um überhaupt nur die Möglichkeit...__  
__„Ah, Gimli. Endlich finde ich dich!" __  
__Eben dieser Elb trat nun zwischen den Bäumen hervor und auf Gimli zu.__  
__„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so weit ab von den Andern anzutreffen."__  
__„Ach, der Herr Elb. Was gibt es?" Gimli wunderte sich, das Legolas ihn offenbar gesucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn einer ihrer Freunde darum gebeten. Aber das traf sich eigentlich ganz gut. Nun konnte er ihn gleich auf das ansprechen, worüber er soeben nachgedacht hatte. Bevor Gimli jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach Legolas weiter.__  
__„Ich wollte mit dir reden", begann er vorsichtig.__  
__„DU wolltest mit MIR reden?", fragte Gimli verdutzt.__  
__„Ja… Also, es ist folgendermaßen…" Legolas wusste offenbar nicht recht, wie er –was immer er sagen wollte- formulieren konnte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, und es schien ihn einige Überwindung zu kosten, die Worte auszusprechen. __  
__„Gimli, ich bitte dich, mir ein wenig über dein Volk und dich selbst zu erzählen. Ich möchte die Zwerge besser verstehen lernen."__  
__Gimli sah den Elb mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Der Elb bat ihn, ihm etwas über das Volk der Zwerge zu erzählen? Da Gimli keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern, fuhr Legolas mit gesenktem Blick fort. __  
__„Wundere dich nicht all zu sehr, über mein Interesse. Wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst, Gandalf wünschte sich, das wir beide Freunde würden. Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran, das eine Freundschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen möglich ist, aber ich möchte versuchen, Gandalfs Bitte zu erfüllen. Zumindest sollten wir einander als Gefährten so achten, wie die Anderen auch."__  
__"Und du meinst, es hilft, wenn wir ein wenig Plaudern?? Ein Elb kann der Zwerge Gedanken unmöglich verstehen!"__  
__Insgeheim ärgerte Gimli sich, das Legolas offenbar den selben Gedanken wie er gehabt hatte. Aber zumindest dachte er mit.__  
__„Ebenso wenig, wie ein Zwerg es vermag, die Gefühle eines Elben zu ergründen. Doch wenn es mir auch nicht möglich ist, die Zwerge ganz zu begreifen, so möchte ich wenigstens versuchen, dich besser zu verstehen, Gimli Glóinsohn."__  
__„Ich bezweifele, das dies Vorhaben gelingt. Aber da ich nicht Schuld daran sein will, das Gandalfs letzte Bitte unerfüllt blieb, von mir aus. Reden wir also." __  
__Doch statt zu reden, sahen beide einander nur schweigend an. Keiner wusste recht, wie ein Gespräch zu beginnen sei. Keiner wusste, worüber man mit dem Anderen sprechen könnte, da keiner den Andern genug verstand. Lange Zeit waren sie gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen, und doch wussten sie beinahe nichts voneinander. Bisher hatten sie sich keine großen Gedanken darum gemacht, doch nun fiel ihnen zum ersten mal auf, das sie, obwohl beide Mitglieder der selben Gemeinschaft, für einander doch Fremde waren.__  
__„Nun Spitzohr, du wolltest doch reden. Wie wäre es, wenn du damit beginnst?"__  
__„Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, mir etwas über dich zu erzählen?"__  
__Schweigen.__  
__„Willst du nicht anfangen?"__  
__„Was willst du denn wissen?"__  
__„Ich weis nicht recht…"__  
__Erneutes Schweigen.__  
__„Diese Stille bringt uns nicht weiter."__  
__„Wohl kaum."__  
__Beiden gelang es nicht, sich irgendwie zu verständigen. Gimli fühlte sich unwohl. Eine seltsame Beklommenheit schien sich auf ihn gelegt zu haben.__  
__„Steine", seufzte Legolas.__  
__„Steine?" Gimli sah den Elb verwirrt an.__  
__"Das ist es doch, was euer Herz am meisten liebt? Das Gestein, die tiefen Ardas. Vielleicht solltest du mir erklären, was ihr so schätzt an jenen leblosen Dingen, welche weder wachsen, noch eine Seele haben." __  
__„Ah, so kann auch nur ein Elb sprechen! Ihr versteht die Schönheit der Steine nicht! Keine Seele! Mein lieber Legolas, las dir von mir gesagt sein, das Steine sehr wohl eine Seele besitzen!"__  
__Nun war es Legolas, der Gimli verwirrt ansah.__  
__„Aber Steine sind nichts lebendiges. Wo kein Leben ist, kann auch keine Seele sein." __  
__„Natürlich leben sie nicht, aber eine Seele wohnt ihnen inne. Wenn man es versteht, sie zu pflegen, und zu bearbeiten, jeden einzelnen ganz so, wie es für eben diesen angemessen ist, dann offenbaren sie ihre Schönheit. Ihre Seele, ihr wahres Sein ist in ihnen verborgen, und nur wenn man ihre Seele begreift, kann man das wahre Sein hervorbringen. Kannst du mir folgen?"__  
__„Nun… Ich denke schon… Zumindest ein wenig. Aber ich begreife ihre Schönheit nicht. Für mich sind sie kalt und hart."__  
__„Sturer Elb! Vergeudete Zeit ist es, dir die Wunder des Gesteins zu erklären! Nichts als Hohn und Spott habt ihr für unseres Gleichen übrig!" __  
__Erbost über Legolas lies Gimli ihn stehen und wollte seinen Spaziergang fortsetzen. Doch Legolas beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen und trat ihm mit gesenktem Kopf in den Weg. __  
__„Es lag mir fern, dich zu verletzen, Gimli. Nicht aus Sturheit oder Hohn waren meine Worte gesprochen, sondern aus Unkenntnis. Mein Herz begreift nicht, was deinem so teuer ist, doch ich will dir Zuhören und lernen. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei dir, wenn meine Worte dich verletzt haben."__  
__„Dein Bemühen ist dir ernst? Dein Interesse nicht nur halbherzig?"__  
__Gimli war ehrlich überrascht. Zwar wollte auch er gerne Gandalfs letzten Wunsch erfüllen, aber es war ihm dennoch nicht sonderlich wichtig gewesen, Legolas besser zu verstehen. Er hatte mehr beabsichtigt, eine Art Abkommen mit ihm zu treffen, so das sie sich nicht ständig streiten würden. Bisher hatte er angenommen, Legolas sei so, wie er sich alle Elben vorgestellt hatte: Hochmütig und voller Verachtung für das Volk der Zwerge. Nach dem letzten Wutausbruch Gimlis hätte er durchaus seine Bemühungen einstellen können, und beide wären ruhigen Gewissens auseinander gegangen, überzeugt, das Gandalfs Bitte nicht erfüllt werden konnte. __  
__Doch Legolas hatte es nicht getan. Im Gegenteil: er war ihm nachgegangen und hatte sich entschuldigt. Und er hatte gesagt, das er von ihm lernen wolle, von einem Zwerg. Es war eine ehrliche Bitte gewesen. Gimli überlegte zum ersten mal, ob er Legolas vielleicht falsch beurteilte. Bisher hatte er ihn nur als Elben gesehen, nicht als die Person, die er war. Diese Person bemühte sich ehrlich darum, ihn besser zu verstehen. Gimli bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er, allein weil Legolas ein Elb war, ihm nicht die Chance gegeben hatte, ihm gar nicht erst die Chance geben WOLLTE, ihn besser zu verstehen. „Also gut, Legolas. Fangen wir noch einmal beide von vorne an, und versuchen, uns als der zu sehen, der wir sind, und nicht als das, WAS wir sind."__  
__„Das macht Sinn. Lass es uns noch einmal versuchen. Um Gandalfs Willen, den Willen der Gemeinschaft –und auch um unserer selbst willen."__  
__„Nun gut. Dann will ich versuchen, dir zu erklären, warum mich das Gestein so sehr fasziniert."__  
__„Und ich will versuchen, es zu verstehen. Aber lass uns ein wenig gehen, bei einem Spaziergang fällt es mir leichter, neues zu lernen. Überdies ist Lothlórien ein friedlicher Ort, und wir sollten die Erholung, die er uns schenkt, nutzen, um Körper und Seele zu stärken."__  
__Und so durchschritten der Elb Legolas und der Zwerg Gimli gemeinsam das Reich der Herrin Galadriel und des Herren Celeborn. Gimli erklärte und beschrieb ausführlich und voller Begeisterung, wie man lernen konnte, die Seele der Steine zu verstehen, und wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man einmal einen Stein in die Form gebracht hatte, in der die Seele zu Tage trat. Er schilderte alles deutlich und klar, so das Legolas, der neben ihm ging, keine große Mühe hatte, seinen Worten zu folgen. Stumm lauschte er der Erzählung, und nur selten unterbrach er Gimli, weil er eine Frage hatte.__  
__Als Gimli schließlich geendet hatte, brauchte Legolas eine Weile, um über das gesagte nachzudenken.__  
__„Was denkst du nun über die Steine?"__  
__„Ich erkenne nun, warum dein Volk und du Sie so sehr lieben und achten. Ich verstehe nun, was euch fasziniert. Ich glaube nicht, das mein Herz je dazu in der Lage sein wird, den Stein so sehr zu ehren, wie deines, aber ich kann nun zumindest in meinem Herzen begreifen, was deines so erfüllt. Ich danke dir für diese Erfahrung, die du mit mir geteilt hast. Ich werde wohl fortan die Welt der Zwerge mit anderen Augen sehen. Und noch etwas ist anders."__  
__„Was meinst du?"__  
__„Noch nie habe ich einen Zwerg so reden hören. So voller Bewunderung und mit einer solchen Leidenschaft. Ins schwärmen geraten, und voller Glück in der Stimme. Ich habe mich schwer in dir getäuscht, Gimli Glóinsohn. Ich habe bisher immer angenommen, das Zwerge starrköpfig sein, aufdringlich und ihr einziges Interesse dem Reichtum gelten würde. Doch nun lerne ich eine ganz andere Seite kennen, eine Seite, von der mein Volk nicht weis, das ihr sie habt. Und ich schäme mich, das ich so vorschnell geurteilt habe."__  
__„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber wir scheinen uns beide geirrt zu haben. Auch ich habe dich voreilig beurteilt. Mein ganzes Leben lang hielt ich Elben für arrogant, stolz und eitel. Mir scheint, du bist anders."__  
__„Gewiss gibt es auch Elben, die auf deine Beschreibung passen, so wie es mit Sicherheit auch Zwerge gibt, die so sind, wie ich bisher annahm. Doch ein Fehler von uns und auch von unseren Völkern war es, zu glauben, das alle so sind. Ich will meine Meinung über Zwerge vergessen, und mir stattdessen eine Meinung über dich machen. Über Gimli Glóinsohn, der mir alle bösen Worte und Gedanken über ihn verzeihen möge, da sie offenbar voreilig und ohne Grund getroffen wurden."__  
__„Und ich will mir ein neues Bild machen, vom Elben Legolas, den ich zu unrecht verkannt und verspottet habe, und den ich nun mit anderen Augen sehe. Die Zeit in Lórien soll uns Gelegenheit geben, einander kennen zu lernen."__  
__„So soll es sein. Doch nun werde ich dich zuerst zurück zu unserem Zelt geleiten. Siehe, es ist bereits dunkel geworden. Lege dich schlafen, und morgen werden wir einen neuen Spaziergang durch das Reich der Galadrim machen. Und wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich dir dann etwas von meinem Volke erzählen."__  
__"So wollen wir es halten. Wir werden gemeinsame Streifzüge durch den Wald unternehmen und uns abwechselnd Geschichten erzählen, so das wir am Ende beide ein wenig reicher an Erfahrungen sind."_

_Die Gefährten saßen gemeinsam vor dem Zelt, welches sie für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes in Lothlórien bewohnten. Sie hatten ihr Essen gemeinsam eingenommen und nun herrschte Schweigen unter ihnen. Während des Essens hatte es eigentlich nur ein Gesprächsthema gegeben: Gandalf. Jeder hatte etwas von ihm erzählt, hatte berichtet, was er von ihm gewusst oder gesehen hatte. Schon in den letzten Tagen waren ihre Unterhaltungen immer und immer wieder auf ihren verlorenen Gefährten zurück gekommen. Sie sprachen nicht nur von ihm, aber oft. Und obwohl noch längst nicht alles gesagt war, war keinem die herrschende Stille unangenehm. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen selten alle zusammen gewesen. Eigentlich war immer jemand fort, und nur zu den Mahlzeiten versammelte sich die Gemeinschaft. Alle wollten noch ein wenig Zeit hier verbringen, bevor sie für den Tag wieder ihre eigenen Wege gehen würden.__  
__Der erste, der schließlich aufstand, und sich mit einem Nicken entfernte, war Boromir. __  
__Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich Legolas ebenfalls. __  
__„Willst du schon wieder gehen? Du bist oft unterwegs in letzter Zeit, öfter als wir Anderen.", bemerkte Frodo leise.__  
__„Ich verbringe Zeit bei meinen Verwandten, den Galadrim. Ein Elbenvolk der Wälder sind sie, so wie auch ich es bin. Und da mein Herz die Bäume liebt, und ich möglichst viel ihres Reiches sehen will, das meiner Heimat so unähnlich ist, wandele ich mit ihnen. Doch nun ist dies nicht mein Wunsch."__  
__Gimli stand ebenfalls auf.__  
__„Also dann. Lass uns gehen, Legolas. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sprachst du unlängst von den Stimmen der Bäume."__  
__Und so verließen die Beiden ihre Gefährten, die sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen.__  
__„Legolas und Gimli sind oft gemeinsam unterwegs, in letzter Zeit.", sagte Pippin, während er den Beiden hinterher sah. Merry nickte bestätigend.__  
__„Mir scheint, das sie sich besser verstehen, als bisher. Was meinst du ist der Grund dafür, Herr Frodo?"__  
__„Ich weiß nicht, Sam. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, das Elben und Zwerge einander nicht sonderlich schätzen. Ich bin über diese Veränderung genauso überrascht, wie ihr."__  
__„Vielleicht", erhob nun Aragorn das Wort, „beginnen die Beiden einander als Freunde zu sehen. Wenn man so lange zusammen reist, wie wir, ist es durchaus denkbar. Ich für meinen Teil würde mich freuen, wenn eine Freundschaft zwischen Elb und Zwerg möglich ist." __  
__„Ja, das wäre gut."_

- - - - -

„Auf diesen Spaziergängen haben wir einander verstehen gelernt. Es erscheint mir so lange her, dabei ist seid dem kein Jahr vergangen."  
„Ja, es ist viel geschehen. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, das wir einmal Freundschaft schließen würden. Aber wir haben es getan. Du bist mir wahrlich ein guter Gefährte geworden, Legolas."  
„Das kann ich auch von dir sagen, Gimli. Und ich bin froh darüber. Du gehörst zu denjenigen, von denen ich weis, das sie mich nicht verraten würden, komme, was da wolle."  
„Gleichfalls. –Und… Genau darüber möchte ich mit dir reden."  
Als Legolas fragend die sie Augenbrauen hob, seufzte Gimli. Er hatte das Gespräch nun lange genug hinaus gezögert. Es war Zeit.  
„Du solltest zu deinem Wald zurückkehren. Du musst mich nicht bis zum Einsamen Berg begleiten."  
„Gimli, was redest du da? Natürlich werde ich dich begleiten."  
„Ich finde, es wäre besser wenn du es nicht tust. Kehr um."  
„Warum? Gimli, ich verstehe nicht. Was bringt dich dazu, dies zu sagen?"  
Gimli räusperte sich.  
„Ich habe - allerdings unabsichtlich, das musst du mir glauben – das Gespräch zwischen dir und deinem Vater mitangehört."  
Legolas erschrak merklich, als Gimli dies sagte. Er hatte das Gespräch für den Moment völlig vergessen gehabt. Und er hatte auch nicht geglaubt, das Gimli den Dialog zwischen ihm und seinem Vater mitbekommen haben könnte.  
Gimli fuhr fort:  
„Ich danke dir, das du dich vor deinem Vater so für mich eingesetzt hast, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du zurückgehst. Du musst mit deinem Vater reden."  
„Das werde ich auch, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich habe dir versprochen, das ich dich begleite. Außerdem möchte ich deine Heimat sehen, nachdem du nun die meine kennen lernen durftest."  
„Aber du kannst doch deinen Vater nicht im Streit verlassen! Du kannst ein dir anderes Mal meine Heimat ansehen. Also, du gehst jetzt sofort zurück!"  
„Nein, Gimli! Ich kehre erst zurück, wenn ich mein Wort gehalten habe."  
„Dann entbinde ich dich hiermit von deiner Pflicht, dein Wort zu halten."  
„Gimli, was soll das?. Wir haben ausgemacht, das wir GEMENSAM erst meine Heimat, und dann GEMEINSAM deine Heimat besuchen."  
„Schön, von mir aus. Dann gehen wir jetzt GEMEINSAM zurück zu deiner Heimat, und du klärst das mit deinem Vater. Von mir aus schlafe ich auch außerhalb der Hallen, ich bin schon so manches von unserer Reise gewöhnt."  
"Das werden wir nicht! Außerdem wäre ich nicht einverstanden, das du ungerecht behandelt wirst. Wir werden nun GEMEINSAM zum Einsamen Berg gehen, genau so, wie wir es vereinbart hatten!"  
"Und was ist, wenn ich noch überhaupt nicht zurück will? Du vermisst deine Heimat doch schon jetzt! Also, wir drehen um, und gehen zum Wald. Du hast mir sowieso noch nicht alles gezeigt! Außerdem bin ich noch nicht fertig, mit dem Begutachten eurer Hallen."  
„Ich denke nicht daran, jetzt wieder in den Wald zu gehen!"  
"Verflucht, Legolas! Ich bin dagegen, das du deine Heimat im Streit mit deinem Vater verlässt!"  
„Was glaubst du, für wen ich diesen Streit auf mich genommen habe?! Für dich engstirnigen Zwerg! Und nun reicht es: Unser Ziel ist der **Erebor!**"  
„**Nein, der Eryn Lasgalen!**"  
„**Der Erebor!**"  
„**Eryn Lasgalen!**"  
"**Erebor!**"  
Alle Lebewesen, die Zeuge dieses Wortgefechtes wurden, wunderten sich sehr. Das Elb und Zwerg sich bei der Wahl zwischen Baum und Stein stritten, war nicht verwunderlich, doch das der Zwerg den Wald vorzog, und der Elb den Berg –Das war einmalig.  
Legolas und Gimli funkelten einander böse an.  
„Bitte! Mach doch, was du willst, du Sturkopf von einem Elb! Mir ist es gleich!"  
„Das werde ich! Mein Ziel ist der Erebor; komm mit, oder lass es bleiben!"  
Legolas sprang auf und machte Elloth für die Weiterreise fertig. Das gutherzige Pony sah ihn dabei unentwegt an. Sie hatte den Streit natürlich mitbekommen, und wunderte sich nun, warum nur eine so kurze Rast eingelegt wurde. Außerdem nahm sie sehr wohl die Gefühle des Elben wahr. Legolas tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Hals.  
Nachdem er das Gepäck wieder aufgeladen hatte, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Gimli, und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Nord-Osten.   
Gimli beachtete ihn nicht; wütend darüber, das Legolas nicht auf ihn hören wollte, und überzeugt, das er bald wieder zurückkommen würde. Gimli richtete sich darauf ein, hier die Nacht zu verbringen, und auf den Sturschädel von Elb zu warten. Ein leichtes Grummeln ertönte. Als Gimli in den Himmel sah, erblickte er am Horizont dunkle Wolken.  
„Auch das noch.", brummte Gimli.

Legolas Schritte, anfangs noch schnell, wurden mittlerweile immer langsamer. Elloth ging neben ihm - Gimli nicht. Der Elb war nicht gerade froh über die Situation. Er hatte sich mit seinem Vater gestritten, und Gimli in Schutz genommen. Nun hatte er sich mit diesem ebenfalls gestritten, eben WEIL er sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Legolas fühlte sich unverstanden, von seinem Vater ebenso wie von einem seiner besten Freunde. Und nun war er allein auf dem Weg zum Erebor. Warum eigentlich… Ohne Gimli machte es nicht viel Sinn, dorthin zu gehen. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Umkehren, und seinen Vater um Verzeihung bitten? Unmöglich, denn er war überzeugt, das richtige getan zu haben. Sein Vater hatte den gleichen Fehler gemacht, wie alle Elben: Er hatte Gimli vorschnell beurteilt, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. Legolas nahm sich vor, gleich als ernstes nach seiner Rückkehr mit seinem Vater über diesen Irrtum zu sprechen. Aber noch konnte er nicht zurück. Und mit Gimli würde er auch noch einmal reden. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, der einzige Grund für ihren Streit war ihre Freundschaft gewesen. Beide hatten für ihren Freund das Beste gewollt. Eigentlich war dieser Streit vollkommen unnötig. Legolas beschloss, sich bei Gimli zu entschuldigen, sobald sie einander das Nächste mal sahen. Er rechnete fest damit, das Gimli morgen wieder zu ihm stoßen würde. Doch für heute war es sicher das Beste, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, ihre Gemüter waren noch zu erhitzt.  
Ein lautes Donnergrollen und ein erschrockenes Wiehern Elloths lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Ein Blick zum Himmel genügte, um sich des Gewitters gewahr zu werden, das herauf gezogen war.  
„Mir scheint, ich war zu sehr mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, wenn ich nicht einmal merke, das ein Unwetter heranzieht! Nicht einmal den Regen habe ich bemerkt, gute Elloth, und wenn ich mir meine nasse Kleidung so ansehe, scheint es schon eine ganze Weile zu regnen!"  
Legolas sah sich um. Einen sicheren Unterstand gab es nicht. Er tadelte sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit. Links von ihm befand sich eine Felswand, nicht der Beste Ort, doch ein besserer war nicht zu sehen. Legoas führte Elloth so nah es ging an die Wand heran, um zumindest den Regen ein wenig abzuhalten. Dabei sprach er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Elloth tänzelte nervös hin und her.  
Das Gewitter wurde schlimmer, und Legolas hatte seine liebe Not, Elloth ruhig zu halten. Ein Wind kam auf, und peitschte ihm den Regen ins Gesicht.  
„Das Wetter wird schlimmer! Das ist nicht gut. –Elloth, dir geschieht nichts. Glaube mir! Bleibe ruhig!"  
In diesem Moment ertönte ein Donnerschlag, lauter als alle bisherigen. Elloth bäumte sich auf. Hatte Legolas es bisher schwer gehabt, sie ruhig zu halten, so war es nun unmöglich. Er versuchte, ihr beruhigend die Arme um die Schultern zu legen, und sie festzuhalten. Da schlug der nächste Blitz ein. Direkt in die Felswand, an der Legolas stand. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte. Legolas richtete seinen Blick ruckartig nach oben, und er sah gerade noch, wie einige Felsen, herausgebrochen vom Blitz, auf ihn zustürzten.

„**Der Stollen bricht ein!!**"  
Voller Panik versuchte Gimli die anderen Zwerge mit seinem lauten Ruf zu warnen, die mit ihm im Schacht nach Silber gesucht hatten, als plötzlich ein lautes Rumpeln ertönt war. Die einzige Erklärung war, das der Stollen zusammen stürzte.  
Doch als Gimli sich umsah, war der Stollen verschwunden, ebenso die anderen Zwerge. Stattessen sah er den Rastplatz, auf dem er sich einige Stunden zuvor schlafen gelegt hatte.  
„Es war nur ein Traum.", stellte er fest. Dann bemerkte er auch, was ihm diesen Alptraum beschert hatte: Das Gewitter war näher gekommen.   
„Hmpf. Kein Wunder, das ich aufgewacht bin, bei dem Lärm…"  
Obwohl Gimli einen sicheren Unterstand gefunden hatte, wäre es ihm weitaus lieber gewesen, wenn das Gewitter gar nicht erst aufgezogen wäre. Missmutig setzte er sich auf und kramte in seiner Tasche. Das Feuer, welches er geschürt hatte, war ausgegangen. Er hatte keine große Lust, jetzt zu versuchen, ein neues zu schüren. Stattessen holte er etwas von seinen Vorräten heraus und begann zu schmausen. Einige Zeit später lies das Gewitter nach.  
„Ah, das ist doch gleich viel besser. Ohne diesen Krach, kann man wenigstens dem Regen zuhören, und dem Wind, und dem …klappern von Hufen??"  
Verwirrt blickte Gimli in die Richtung, aus der er das Hufgeräusch zu hören glaubte. Und tatsächlich, er konnte ein Pferd erkennen, was da durch den nun nachlassenden Regen trabte. Bei näherem hinsehen erwies sich das Pferd als Pony. Und bei noch näherem Hinsehen...  
„Ja, das ist doch Elloth!"  
Gimli lief auf das Pony zu.  
„Na, was machst du denn hier? Hast du auch genug von diesem Mistwetter? Das kann ich verstehen. Komm ruhig mit. Der gute Gimli wird sicher ein trockenes Plätzchen…"  
In diesem Moment traf Gimli die Erkenntnis: Elloth kam durch den Regen angetrabt, - allein.  
„**Legolas!!**"

AN: _Dieser Text stammt aus dem Herrn der Ringe –Die Gefährten. Da es schon eine Weile her ist, das ich die Bücher gelesen habe, und sie leider (noch) nicht besitze, bitte ich, eventuelle Zitierfehler zu verzeihen, da ich es aus meiner Erinnerung heraus geschrieben habe. Sobald ich ein Exemplar besagter Bücher besitze, werde ich die Stelle überarbeiten.(Außerdem...bei den vielen verschiedenen Auflagen, wird die Stelle gewiss immer ein wenig anders sein, als sie der Eine oder Andere kennt. Ich bitte um Rücksicht)_


	3. Das Volk vom Erebor

Gimli zögerte nicht lange. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das Legolas Elloth nicht gefolgt war, packte er in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammen und lief in die Richtung, aus der das Pony gekommen war. Elloth folgte ihm. In jenem Moment wünschte Gimli sich zum ersten mal, das er auch ein guter Reiter wäre. Als Solcher wäre er schneller. Gimli lief was seine Füße hergaben, und überlegte dabei, was wohl geschehen sein mochte.  
„Wehe, dem Elb ist das Pony einfach nur davon gelaufen!! … Sturkopf … Wenn er auf mich gehört hätte … Oh warte! Wehe, dieser Lauf ist umsonst! … _Legolas! Wo bist du?_"  
Wie sehr wünschte sich Gimli, Elloth hätte ihm erzählen können, was vorgefallen war. Aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als immer weiter zu laufen. Als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, begann Elloth mit einem mal ihr Tempo zu erhöhen und lief Gimli davon.  
„Warte! … Nicht … so schnell!", keuchte der Zwerg.  
Wenige Minuten später sah er, wie Elloth stehen blieb, und mit ihren Hufen scharrte. Linker Hand erstreckte sich eine hohe Felswand. Gimli erkannte sofort, was sich hier ereignet hatte.  
„Ein Steinschlag. Und noch dazu ein ziemlich heftiger. Wie gut, das Niemand in der Nähe…"  
Gimli brach mitten im Satz ab, als er zwischen den Steinen etwas entdeckte, das ihm das Herz stillstehen ließ: Legolas' Bogen.  
Mit einem Schrei stürzte Gimli zu den Felsen. Vergessen war der Streit, vergessen war seine Erschöpfung vom Lauf, sein einziger Gedanke in diesem Augenblick war die Sorge um seinen Freund. Fieberhaft begann Gimli damit, die Steine beiseite zu räumen. Den Bogen hatte er relativ schnell heraus geholt, schenkte ihm jedoch nur einen flüchtigen Blick, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.  
„Das darf nicht sein! Bitte! Legolas, sag mir das du nicht in diesen Steinschlag geraten bist! Und wenn doch, dann musst du durchhalten, hörst du Spitzohr? Ich hole dich da raus! Alles nur wegen diesen verfluchten Streit! Wenn ich das doch nur ungeschehen machen könnte! Bitte, Legolas! Sag mir, das es dir gut geht!"  
„Es geht mir gut", hörte er da leise hinter sich.  
Einen Moment lang verwirrt hielt Gimli inne, dann drehte er sich um. Keine zehn Schritte hinter ihm stand Legolas, der ihn müde anlächelte. Er wirkte erschöpft, doch ansonsten schien mit ihm alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
„Legolas! Verdammt, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Jetzt habe ich doch umsonst geschuftet.", schimpfte Gimli, während er erleichtert auf seinen Gefährten zulief.  
„Nicht umsonst. Es sei denn, du findest, das es nicht nötig ist, sich um Freunde zu sorgen."  
„Na, mir scheint, es ist unnötig, sich um _dich_ zu sorgen!"  
Der Zwerg umarmte glücklich seinen Freund, worauf hin Legolas scharf die Luft einsog. Erschrocken sah Gimli in die Augen des Elben.  
„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?"  
„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Nicht viel mehr als eine kleine Schramme am Rücken. Zu meinem Glück hielt ich mich gerade an Elloth fest, als die Felsen herab stürzten. Wäre sie nicht so rasch losgelaufen, stünde es um mich gewiss schlechter."  
„Wärst du nicht so überstürzt aufgebrochen, währt ihr beide gar nicht erst in diese Gefahr geraten!"  
Am liebsten hätte Gimli sich auf die Zunge gebissen. SO hatte er das eigentlich nicht formulieren wollen, ein neuer Streit war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte.  
„Entschuldige… Es war nicht so gemeint..."  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist schon gut Gimli. Du hast ja recht. Ich habe zu unbedacht gehandelt, und damit Elloth und mich in Gefahr gebracht. Und ich habe dich in Sorge versetzt. Das tut mir leid. Und ich möchte dich auch bitten, meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Unser Streit gestern… Du meintest es ja nur gut mit mir… Verzeih."  
„Nein… Mir tut es leid. Immerhin hast du dich für mich eingesetzt. Und dann bin ich so undankbar."  
„Aber dennoch wolltest du nur das Beste für mich. Darum trage ich die Schuld."  
„Ach was. Du warst einfach nur enttäuscht, weil ich so deine Entscheidung nicht gewürdigt habe."  
„Dennoch hätte ich es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen."  
„Du bist nicht schuld am Streit. Wenn ich besser verstanden hätte, was du da für mich getan hast…"  
„Oh Gimli! Ich sagte dir doch bereits: Das, was du getan hast, tatest du nur aus Freundschaft für mich. Du bist nicht verantwortlich, für unseren Disput!"  
„Und was ist dann mit dir? Du hast dich ja wohl aus Freundschaft für mich eingesetzt, oder? Also sei jetzt still, und akzeptiere, das _du_ nicht an unserem Wortgefecht Schuld bist!"  
Legolas öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, hielt aber inne, und sah Gimli einfach nur aus großen Augen an. Und zur dessen großer Verwunderung begann er mit einem mal zu lachen. Verwirrt betrachtete Gimli den Elben vor ihm, dessen plötzliche Gemütsänderung ihn irgendwie aus dem Konzept brachte.  
„Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was du so lustig findest?"  
„Uns", erwiderte Legolas, was Gimli aber noch mehr verwirrte.  
„Uns?"  
„Ja, uns. Oder vielmehr die Ursache für unser Streiten. Denk doch mal nach, der einzige Grund, warum wir uns an dem Teich stritten, war unsere Freundschaft. Und nun streiten wir schon wieder, und ebenfalls ist der Grund unsere Freundschaft. Welch Ironie, das gerade unser höchstes Gut der Anlass ist, aus dem wir diesen Wertvollen Besitz in unseren Herzen auf die Probe stellen. Worum streiten wir uns überhaupt? Um das Recht, sagen zu können: »_Ich bin Schuld an unserem Streit« _?"  
Nun musste Gimli ebenfalls lachen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Elb und Zwerg wieder beruhigt hatten.  
„Mir scheint", begann Gimli kopfschüttelnd und noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, „das war dann wohl der sinnloseste Streit, den ich je hatte. Sich mit einem Freund zu streiten, der Freundschaft wegen… Legolas, ich glaube, wir beide sind die einzigen, die **das** zustande bekommen."  
„Ich denke auch. Aber nun, wollen wir den Streit vergessen, und uns wieder vertragen?"  
„Nur, damit wir uns bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder aufziehen?" Gimli grinste. „Aber gerne doch, Herr Elb. Und jetzt: Umdrehen und hinsetzen!"  
„Und was, wenn man fragen darf, hast du dann vor?"  
„Na was wohl? Ich will mir deine Verletzung ansehen."  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt…"  
Legolas tat, was Gimli ihn geheißen hatte, und setzte sich. Vorher nahm er jedoch noch seinen Umhang ab, ebenso seinen Köcher und die weißen Messer. Der Bogen, den Gimli aus den Felsen geborgen hatte, lag neben ihm. Zu Legolas' großer Erleichterung war er bis auf einen kleinen Kratzer nicht beschädigt worden.  
„Was erhoffst du dir eigentlich davon, meine Verletzung zu begutachten? Du bist kein Heiler."  
"Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber ich will wissen, wie schlimm es dich erwischt hat, damit ich weis, wie sehr du dich schonen musst. Falls wir in einen Kampf geraten sollten –was ich nicht hoffe- will ich wissen, ob ich mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen kann, oder ob ich dich verteidigen muss."  
„Also das ist doch…!"  
„Du kannst dich später beschweren, jetzt lass mich erst mal sehen."  
Gimli schob die Tunika seines Freundes ein wenig nach oben und begutachtete mit besorgtem Blick die _kleine Schramme_, wie Legolas es genannt hatte. Dieser sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Besorgten Blick seines Freundes, und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist, Gimli."  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kannst dir ja schließlich nicht selbst auf den Rücken sehen. Und das hier sieht für mich nicht nach nur einer Schramme aus."  
„Aber schließlich bin ich es, der lädiert ist, und ich spüre diese Verletzung kaum. –Wenn ich nicht gerade umarmt oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise an dieser Stelle berührt werde."  
„Das beweist schon mal, das du nicht topfit bist, und in einem Kampf benachteiligt wärst." Gimli grinste, als er den Ausdruck in Legolas Augen sah und ging noch einen Schritt weiter.  
„Folglich müsste ich auf dich Wehrlosen aufpassen."  
„Ich bin nicht wehrlos!", erwiderte Legolas entrüstet.  
„Bist du mit dieser furchtbaren Wunde überhaupt in der Lage zu laufen, Herr Elb?"  
Jetzt verstand Legolas, das Gimli seine Bemerkungen längst nicht mehr ernst meinte, da er gesehen hatte, das die Verletzung nicht sonderlich schlimm war, und ihn nun nur noch ein wenig reizen wollte.  
„Du hast Recht", seufzte Legolas und setzte eine betont theatralische Miene auf. „Ich bin in der Tat viel zu entkräftet, um weiter zu ziehen. Ich fürchte, du musst mich hier zurücklassen. Geh du nur weiter, mit Elloth."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er sich ins Gras, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, und betrachtete schmunzelnd die Wolken über ihm. Gimli sah ihn einen Augenblick an, wohl abschätzend, ob Legolas wirklich eine Pause brauchte, und meinte dann:  
„Ist gut. Dann werde ich mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg machen. Auf wiedersehen, Legolas Thranduilion." Er winkte noch einmal und stapfte davon. Lachend sprang Legoas wieder auf die Füße. Gimli hatte inzwischen Elloth am Zügel genommen und marschierte fröhlich pfeifend weiter. Nachdem Legolas sich Köcher und Messer wieder umgeschnallt, und den Mantel umgehängt hatte, war er mit ein paar schnellen Schritten neben Gimli.  
„Ach, da sieh mal einer an. Willst du uns doch noch ein wenig die Ehre erweisen, uns zu begleiten?"  
„Sicher. Ich könnte es mir schließlich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr angegriffen würdet, während ich mich auskuriere und die Wolken betrachte. Also werde ich tapfer meine üble Wunde vergessen, und neben dir her schreiten, solange mich meine Füße tragen."  
Gimli grummelte etwas, das Legolas als „verrückter Elb" verstand.  
Ja, jetzt war alles wieder wie sonst. Auch der letzte Funken des Zweifel nach ihrem Streit war nun verschwunden. Und Legolas war einmal mehr davon überzeugt, das er einen Freund wie Gimli nicht überall finden konnte. In der Brust des Zwerges schlug ein Herz, das in der Freundschaft so unbeirrbar war, das nichts dem etwas anhaben konnte. Und Legolas wusste auch, das Gimli mit der Art, wie er sich benahm, nur ausdrückte, wie erleichtert er war. Ja, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wäre er wahrscheinlich unter den Steinen begraben worden, wenn er sich nicht gerade darum bemüht hätte, Elloth zu beruhigen. Eine glückliche Fügung.  
„Wie kam es eigentlich, das Elloth allein zum See zurückkehrte?", wollte Gimli wissen.  
"Nun, Elloth lief nach dem Einschlag des Blitzes so plötzlich los, das sie mich zwar im ersten Moment mitgezogen hat, aber da ich darauf nicht gefasst war, konnte ich mich nicht halten, bin gestürzt und liegen geblieben."  
"Ach. Tatsächlich?"  
Gimli war es mehr als deutlich anzusehen, das er dies gern gesehen hätte.  
„Aber warum hast du sie dann nicht zurück gerufen?"  
„Ich habe es versucht, ‚'_Si dartho!_' habe ich gerufen, '_Bleib hier!_' aber Elloth war in dem Moment zu geängstigt, als das sie gehört hätte. Und so sah ich mich gezwungen, für die Dauer des Unwetters Ersteinmal einen sichereren Platz zu finden. Ich hoffte, das Elloth zu dir laufen würde, und es wäre auch keine gute Idee gewesen, ihr inmitten eines Gewitters zu folgen."  
„Nun, hoffen wir, das der Rest unseres Weges zu Erebor ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verläuft."  
Legolas nickte. Er war dankbar dafür, das die Diskussion nach ihrem Wegziel nicht erneut aufkam, und Gimli stattdessen offenbar damit einverstanden war, nun doch Ersteinmal zum Einsamen Berg zu gehen. Und auch er hoffte, den letzten Teil des Weges ungehindert zurücklegen zu können.

„Gleich sind wir da." Gimli sah triumphierend zu seinem Begleiter.  
„Es wird auch Zeit, die Dunkelheit bricht schon herein. Du wirst sehen, Legolas, die Speisen in meiner Heimat stehen denen in der deinen in nichts nach. Und auch wenn wir Zwerge ein geschäftiges Völkchen sind, werden wir beide uns in meiner Heimat gut erholen können."  
„Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht, Gimli.", antwortete angesprochener leise, doch Gimli war so voller Vorfreude, bald wider Daheim zu sein, das er schon ein paar Schritte voraus gelaufen war, und die Antwort gar nicht gehört hatte.  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Gimli hatte ihm immer vorgehalten, wie sehr er sich nach seiner Heimat verzehrte, doch dem Zwerg erging es nicht anders. Die Selbe Freude befiel ihn, das gleiche Funkeln zeigte sich in seinen Augen. Legolas konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Und er verbannte alle Bedenken aus seinem Kopf, ehe er zu einer erneuten Antwort ansetzte.  
„Ich freue mich für dich, Gimli Glóinsohn. Und ich bin schon gespannt, welche Wunder deiner Heimat du mir zeigen willst."  
„Äh…"  
Gimli schluckte. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Dabei hatte er so damit geprahlt, das der Erebor so viel Schönheit enthielt.  
„Tja… da wirst du wohl oder übel noch ein wenig warten müssen…"  
Gimli sah deutlich die Heiterkeit in Legolas' Augen. War es möglich, das der Elb wusste, das Gimli sich noch nicht überlegt hatte, was für _Wunder_ er ihm zeigen wollte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. –Oder doch?  
„Nun, worauf warten wir noch? Elloth ist müde, und wir sind es auch. Komm, mein Freund. Lass uns nicht hier verweilen, sondern in den Hallen deiner Heimat."  
„Recht hast du."  
Mit heiterer Stimmung setzten Gimli und Legolas sie letzte Strecke ihres Weges zurück. Die Sonne war gerade dabei, am Horizont zu verschwinden, als sie das Tor erreichten, durch das man nun das Reich unter dem Berge betreten konnte. Es bestand aus Holz und war mit Kupfer verziert. Einzelne Runen in verschiedenen Schriften schmückte es.  
„So, nun brauch uns nur noch geöffnet zu werden, dann wirst du sehen, wie die Zwerge vom einsamen Berg leben."  
Gimli benutzte die flache Seite seiner Axt, um mit ihr anzuklopfen. Ein tiefes und dumpfes Geräusch lies auf eine große Halle schließen, die sich hinter dem Tor befand. Nachdem der geräuschvolle Ton verklungen war, hörten sie über sich eine Stimme.  
„Wer begehrt Einlass in das Reich von Thorin III.? Gebt euch zu erkennen!"  
Legolas sah auf, und bemerkte, das in etwa zehn Zwergeshöhen offenbar ein Vorsprung mit einer dicken Umfassung dazu eingesetzt wurde, Ausschau zu halten. Oben auf dem Posten standen mehrere Zwerge, die zu erkennen versuchten, wer in der Dämmerung vor dem Tor stand.  
„Hier ist Gimli Glóinsohn. Und bei mir ist Legolas, aus dem Reich der Waldelben. Wir haben einen anstrengenden Weg hinter uns, und wollen uns ausruhen."  
„Gimli?", ertönte da eine andere Stimme. „Gimli? Du bist zurückgekehrt?"  
Gimli trat einige Schritte zurück, um besser sehen zu können.  
„Muradin, bist du es?"  
„Ich bin es! Welch Freude, dich endlich wieder hier zu wissen!"  
„Allerdings! Lange war ich fort."  
„Oh ja, sehr lange. Aber sag, wie kommt es, das du mit einem Elb unterwegs bist?"  
„Wir waren lange Gefährten während des Ringkrieges. Und wir hatten noch ein Wort einzulösen, deshalb sind wir den letzten Teil unseres Weges ebenfalls gemeinsam gegangen. Nun macht das Tor auf, damit wir endlich hinein können, wir wollen hier nicht ewig stehen."  
„Nur zu gerne lasse ich dich herein, Gimli. Den Elb jedoch nicht. Er wird keinen Fuß in unsere Mauern setzen."  
„Ich bitte dich! Legolas und ich sind zusammen gekommen, und wir werden auch gemeinsam die Hallen betreten. Er ist mein Gast. Und jetzt macht uns schon auf."  
„Keinem Elben ist der Zutritt zum Reich unter dem Berge erlaubt."  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das wir so ungastlich waren, als ich fort ging! Einem müden, Heimkehrenden und seinem Freund den Zutritt zu verweigern!"  
„Als du von hier mit deinem Vater nach Bruchtal aufbrachst, hättest du auch niemals einen _ELBEN_ als deinen Freund bezeichnet. Und dir wird der Einlass auch nicht verweigert, dein Begleiter wird jedoch anderer Orts einen Platz zum Erholen suchen müssen. Niemand, der nicht zum Volk der Zwerge gehört, darf herein, so lautet das Gesetz."  
Gimli stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Dann wand er sich zu Legolas und sagte: „Ich werde das klären. Wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, wird so einiges von mir zu hören bekommen, das kannst du mir glauben."  
Wieder an Muradin gewand rief er: „Macht das Tor auf, und lasst mich rein! Das werden wir ja noch sehen, ob nur Zwerge hier einkehren dürfen!"  
Muradin tauschte ein paar Blicke mit den anderen Zwergen, dann schickte er jemanden, das Tor zu öffnen.  
„Warte einen Augenblick hier, Legolas. Ich bin gleich zurück."  
„In Ordnung, Gimli. Wenn du dir etwas vorgenommen hast, dann geht selten etwas fehl. Ich kann gut noch eine Weile warten, aber vielleicht solltest du Elloth mitnehmen. Sie ist bereits erschöpft genug. Und siehe: die ersten Sterne sind zu sehen! Ich werde mich an ihrem Anblick erfreuen, solange du mit den deinen sprichst."  
Also führte Gimli Elloth am Halfter hinein, sobald sich die Tore öffneten. Legolas blieb draußen stehen, und sein Gesicht zeigte nicht, wie er darüber dachte. Kaum hatte Gimli das Tor passiert, als es auch schon wieder geschlossen wurde.  
„Wirklich, mir scheint, als hätte sich augenscheinlich einiges geändert. Misstrauisch waren wir Fremden gegenüber schon immer, aber das ein Gast abgewiesen wird, ist mir neu."  
„Seid König Dáin in der Schlacht um Thal fiel, und sein Sohn Thorin Steinhelm der neue König unter dem Berg ist, hat sich viel verändert."  
Muradin hatte seinen Posten verlassen und begrüßte Gimli nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Dieser senkte ob der betrüblichen Nachricht um König Dáins Tod den Kopf.  
„Dennoch muss ich zu ihm. Ich muss ihn überreden, Legolas Einlass zu gewähren. Wir waren doch nicht so lange unterwegs, nur um jetzt vor verschlossenen Toren zu stehen!"  
„Du sprichst von Veränderungen, doch selbst hast du dich viel mehr verändert. Das du dich für einen Elben einsetzt, und ihn gar als deinen Freund bezeichnest… Gimli, sage mir, was hat dein Herz so verwirrt?"  
„Mein Herz ist nicht verwirrt! Es ist offener geworden und es hat viel gelernt und erfahren auf der langen Reise. Ich habe viele Elben getroffen, und einige von ihnen waren wirklich unausstehlich, aber ich habe auch einige getroffen, auf die das nicht zutrifft. Legolas ist einer von ihnen. Anfangs war er furchtbar, mit seinem stolzen gehabe, und überhaupt seiner ganzen Art, aber mit der Zeit ist es besser geworden. Im Reich der Herrin Galadriel haben wir uns das erste mal richtig ausgesprochen, ohne Vorurteile und Streit, und wir haben beide eingesehen, das wir vorschnell geurteilt haben. Legolas ist schon ein bisschen seltsam, so wie alle Elben, aber er ist ein treuer Freund, der für diejenigen, die ihm teuer sind, alles riskieren würde. Und mit dem Bogen kann er umgehen, wie kein zweiter, den ich je gesehen habe. Fast reicht seine Stärke an die eines Zwergen heran."  
Muradin sah Gimli deutlich zweifelnd an, aber Gimli hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass dieser ihn so schnell verstehen würde. Muradin kannte, wie fast alle Zwerge, keinen Elben so gut wie er selbst. Und man musste sie kennen lernen, um sie zu verstehen. Sobald Muradin Legolas besser kennen gelernt hatte, dessen war Gimli sich sicher, würde er seine Meinung ändern.  
Elloth wurde von Gimli in eine ehemals eigens für die Händler aus Seestadt eingerichtete Stallung gebracht. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, begab er sich auf direktem Weg zur Halle des Königs, um ihm seine Rückkehr zu melden, und um ihn zu bitten. Legolas Zutritt zu gewähren. Wenig Zwerge waren zu dieser Zeit unterwegs, die Meisten befanden sich in ihren Wohnungen oder in Gaststuben. Einige gingen sicher auch noch ihrer Arbeit nach. Für Gimli war es nicht schwer, zu Thorin Steinhelm zu gelangen. Der König unter dem Berg war begierig darauf, Gimli kennen zu lernen. So fand sich dieser bald darauf in der Thronhalle wieder und erblickte einen Zwerg mit tiefdunklem Haar und einem langen Mantel, der über die breiten Schultern des Zwergenkönigs hing. Gimli verneigte sich.  
„Gimli, Sohn von Glóin. Zu euren, und eurer Familie diensten."  
„Willkommen daheim, Gimli Glóinsohn. Ich bin erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen. Und ich bin interessiert zu erfahren, welche Neuigkeiten ihr von eurer Reise mitgebracht habt."  
„Oh, ich werde euch gerne von meiner Reise berichten, doch mit meinem Begleiter gemeinsam wäre die Erzählung sicher um noch einiges vielfältiger."  
„Und wer begleitet euch, Herr Gimli?"  
„Einer meiner Gefährten aus dem Ringkrieg, wie ich Mitglied der Gemeinschaft des Ringträgers. Er wartet draußen, vor den Toren."  
„So? Es würde mich ehren, jenen Gefährten kennen zu lernen. Sagt mir, wie lautet der Name eures Begleiters?"  
„Bei meinem Gefährten, der vor dem Eingang unseres Reiches auf mich wartet, handelt es sich um Legolas Thranduilion, ein beherzter und treuer Kamerad während der langen Zeit."  
„_Thranduilion_? Den Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs habt ihr mitgebracht, Herr Gimli? Wie kommt ihr nur dazu anzunehmen, ich würde einem aus dem Volk Elben mein Reich betreten lassen?"  
„Mit Verlaub, ihr solltet nicht vorschnell über ihn urteilen, mein König. Legolas ist wahrlich über jeden Zweifel an seiner Person erhaben."  
„Ich möchte ihn nicht in unserem Reich haben. Kein Elb soll das Herrschaftsgebiet der Zwerge des Erebors betreten, solange ich lebe!"  
„Mein Herr, wollt ihr ihn wirklich fortschicken? Was soll er den seinen erzählen? Das die Zwerge nur ihrem eigenen Volk vertrauen und Fremde nicht einmal ihre Hallen betreten lassen, während die Elben uns freundlich in ihren Reichen empfingen? Alle Völker Mittelerdes werden denken, die Hallen der Zwerge seien so ungeschickt geschaffen, das kein anderes Volk diese Schande sehen soll, und sie deshalb Fremde gar nicht erst willkommen heißen."  
Thorin III., der sich gerade abgewendet hatte, wirbelte herum.  
„_**Ungeschickt geschaffen**_? Bei meinem Bart! Unsere wundervollen Hallen mit all ihrer Pracht und _**ungeschickt geschaffen**_? Hol ihn her, diesen Elben, auf das er sehen kann, was für Herrlichkeiten unser Reich enthält, und auf das er sehen möge, welch große Arbeit hier verrichtet wurde. Und wenn er uns wieder verlässt, soll er allen Elben sagen, das unser Reich in Handwerkskunst denen der anderen freien Völker in nichts nachsteht, sondern sie bei weitem übertrifft! Geh ihn holen, und zeige ihm das Reich, in ein paar Tagen werde ich nach euch schicken und mit ihm reden. Er darf sich alles ansehen, doch es ist ihm verboten, in die Stollen zu gehen, oder zu den Schatzkammern unseres Reiches."  
Gimli verbeugte sich erneut, und verließ die Thronhalle.  
„Nun, das ging ja leichter, als ich geglaubt hatte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so schnell gehen würde. Mir scheint, der neue König unter dem Berg hat ein feuriges Temperament."  
Zufrieden über seinen raschen Erfolg war Gimli auf dem Rückweg zum Tor, als er von zwei Zwergen entdeckt wurde.  
„Gimli!", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.  
„Ja was sehe ich denn da? Wenn das mal nicht Bugul und Tinni sind! Meine Freunde! Lasst euch umarmen!"  
Freudig begrüßten sich die Zwerge, und die Angesprochenen bestürmten Gimli nahezu mit Fragen und Erzählungen, und da sie es gleichzeitig taten, verstand Gimli von allem nur die Hälfte.  
„Du bist zurück!"  
„Weis dein Vater schon davon?"  
„Du warst viel zu lange fort."  
„Wir hätten dich hier gebrauchen können."  
„Stell dir vor, wir beide haben unsere eigene Schmiede eröffnet!"  
„Du hast uns gefehlt."  
„Allerdings, du Rumtreiber und Ringgefährte."  
„Du musst uns alles genau erzählen, hörst du?"  
Gimli lachte, und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Nicht beide auf einmal! Nicht beide auf einmal!"  
Bugul legte die Hand auf Gimlis Schulter.  
„Komm, mein Freund. Deine Rückkehr muss kräftig gefeiert werden!"  
„Ich fürchte, das müssen wir verschieben. Mein Reisegefährte wartet noch vor den Toren und ich will ihn nicht länger als nötig dort stehen lassen."  
„Was denn, hast du nicht einmal Zeit mit deinen alten Kameraden Tinni und Bugul einen Krug Bier zu trinken? Albrag hat gerade ein Fass Rot-Korn angestochen, überleg es dir."  
Tinni blickte Gimli auffordernd an. Dieser bekam große Augen.  
„Rot-Korn?"  
„Ja, und zwar vom feinsten!"  
Gimli überlegte.  
„Nun, ich denke, für _einen_ Krug habe ich Zeit. Schließlich war ich schneller fertig, als gedacht. Legolas wird es nichts ausmachen, denke ich."  
„Recht so.", sagten die beiden Zwerge Tinni und Bugul mit einem breiten Lächeln, und steuerten mit Gimli ein Wirtshaus an.

Legolas saß an die Wand gelehnt neben dem Tor. Es schien für Gimli offenbar doch schwieriger zu sein, seinen Aufenthalt hier zu ermöglichen. Mehrere Stunden war er nun schon fort. Die Dunkelheit war mittlerweile ganz hereingebrochen. Über sich konnte er die flüsternden Stimmen der Zwerge vernehmen. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben begann er damit, leise eine Melodie zu summen. Und anschließend eine weitere. Als er zu einer Dritten ansetze, hörte er, wie einer der Zwerge ihn von dem Posten über ihm ansprach.  
„Heda, Herr Elb. Es heißt doch, das euer Volk mit Liedern so bewandert ist. Wie kommt es dann, das ihr die Melodien immer nur summt, und eure Lieder nicht laut singt? Kann es sein, das euer Gesang doch nicht so melodisch ist, wie man sich erzählt?"  
Ein Lachen erklang.  
„Oder gibt es kein Lied, das ihr euch getraut, in der Gegenwart anderer Völker zu singen, weil ihr in euren Liedern stets nur euer eigenes Volk preist?"  
Legolas überhörte höflich die Unfreundlichkeit des Wachpostens.  
„Ich wollte bloß eure Unterhaltung und eure Wachsamkeit nicht mit meinem Gesang stören.", erwiderte er ruhig, jedoch ohne aufzustehen.  
„So? Nun, meine Leute und ich sind durchaus in der Lage, denke ich, trotz Gesang aufmerksam zu bleiben, sofern das Lied nicht von schiefen Tönen verwirrt ist. Singt ruhig laut, wenn ihr ein Lied kennt, das für Zwergenohren tauglich ist. Falls ihr überhaupt Lieder in anderen Sprachen beherrscht."  
Das grenzte wirklich an eine üble Dreistigkeit. Ein Lied, das für Zwergenohren tauglich ist? Sie sollten es bekommen! Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick.

„_Die Welt war jung, die Berge grün,_  
_Als fleckenlos der Mond noch schien,_  
_Nicht Berg noch Tal, nicht Strom noch Land_  
_War da zu Durins Zeit benannt._  
_Er gab den Dingen Nam und Stand,_  
_Trank ersten Trunk vom Quellenrand_  
_Und sah im Spiegel Widerschein_  
_Von Sternen, Gold und Edelstein,_  
_Sah sich zu Häupten eine Kron_  
_Aufblinken und verschatten schon._

_Die Welt war jung, die Gipfel frei_  
_Zu jener Zeit, die längst vorbei._  
_Die mächtigen Herrn von Nargothrond_  
_Und Gondolin sind längst entthront_  
_Und leben westlich, fern und weit,_  
_Die Welt war schön zu Durins Zeit._

_Die Felsengründe waren sein,_  
_Mit Gold verziert und Edelstein_  
_Und silbern köstlich ausgelegt,_  
_Das Tor von Runenkraft geprägt,_  
_Und tausend Lampen aus Kristall_  
_Verströmten Licht allüberall,_  
_Ein helleres fließt nicht in die Welt_  
_Von Sonne, Mond und Sternenzelt._  
_Der Hammer auf den Amboss hieb,_  
_Der Stichel grub, der Meißel trieb,_  
_Geschärfte Schwerterklinge sang,_  
_Der Reichtum wuchs bei jedem Gang._  
_Von Amethyst, Beryll, Opal,_  
_Metall, geschuppt, war voll der Saal,_  
_Von Panzerhemden, Schild und Speer_  
_Die Borde in den Kammern schwer._

_Froh lebte damals Durins Volk,_  
_Die Harfe klang, der Sänger sang,_  
_Und vor den Thoren stieß ins Horn_  
_Der Wächter zu der Stunden Gang._

_Die Welt ist grau, der Berg ist alt,_  
_Die Essen leer, die Aschen kalt,_  
_Kein Harfner singt, kein Hammer fällt;_  
_Das Dunkel herrscht in Durins Welt,_  
_Sein Grab liegt unter Schatten da_  
_In Khazad-dûm, in Moria._  
_Die Sterne glitzern wunderlich_  
_Im Spiegelsee, die Krone blich,_  
_Tief ist der See, der sie begräbt,_  
_Bis Durin sich vom Schlaf erhebt._"

Nachdem Legolas geendet hatte, war es eine Weile vollkommen still. Die Zwerge waren verunsichert. Ein Elb, der ein Zwergenlied sang, noch dazu ohne fehl…  
„Nun, die Herren Zwerge, war in dem Lied Missklang? Gimli lehrte es mich, und ich weis, das es anders klingt, wenn ein es mit der Hellen Stimme von jemandem aus meinem Volk gesungen wird."  
„Kein Missklang", antwortete schließlich einer der Zwerge.  
„Das ihr in der Lage seid, Lieder anderer Völker zu singen, habt ihr gezeigt. Doch wie steht es mit Liedern eures eigenen Volkes? Kennt ihr da eines, das ihr uns vorsingen könntet?" Dieses mal klang die Bitte etwas freundlicher und ehrlich interessiert.  
„Ich kenne wohl einige, doch sind auch sie von traurigem klang."  
„So tragt sie uns vor, wenn ihr wollt. Wir werden lauschen und urteilen."

„Schau dir den an!"  
Bugul deutete lachend auf Tinni, dessen Kopf auf die Tischplanke gesungen war. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu vernehmen.  
„Mir scheint, mein kleiner Bruder verträgt nicht mehr allzu viel Bier. Schläft tief und fest."  
„Ja. Aber schau dir den Tisch an." Gimli machte eine schweifende Handbewegung.  
„Bei der Menge an Krügen, die wir gelehrt haben, wundert mich das nicht."  
„Aber schließlich haben wir deine Rückkehr zu feiern! Was meinst du, Gimli, wollen wir sehen, wer als nächster umkippt? Ein kleines Trinkspiel?"  
„Bloß nicht! Das letzte habe ich verloren."  
„So? Gegen wen war denn?"  
„Ach das war dieses verflixte Spitz…"  
Gimli stocke.  
„Verflucht! Den habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Der Ärmste steht ja noch immer draußen! Und das schon seit Stunden, während ich hier fröhlich mit euch trinke und schwatze! Entschuldige mich, Bugul, aber ich muss jetzt zurück!"  
Gimli sprang auf. In seiner Hektik wäre er beinahe gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen. Offenbar war er nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern, wie er eben noch geglaubt hatte. Fluchend lief Gimli in Richtung Tor. Einmal währe er beinahe gestolpert. Als er in die Nähe des Tores kam, hörte er von außerhalb Legolas' Stimme.

„_In den Bergen, unter tiefem Stein_  
_In großen Hallen weit entfernt_  
_Dort ist des Zwergen Heim_  
_Das er liebt und ehrt._

_Edelsteine leuchten für sie,_  
_sind ihr Spielzug, so wie Gold_  
_Eisen, ihr Diener, beugt sich für sie _  
_Und ist hart, wenn es so gewollt_

_Ein Volk, das dem unseren so fremd_  
_Doch Kinder Ilúvaters _  
_Ein Volk, das nicht die Bäume liebt_  
_Doch Kinder Ilúvaters – wie auch wir_

_Stark sind ihre Herzen_  
_Tapfer sind ihre Krieger_  
_Ertragen leid und Schmerzen_  
_Kämpfen für ihr Volk immer wieder_

_Ein Volk, das dem unseren so fremd_  
_Doch Kinder Ilúvaters _  
_Ein Volk, das nicht die Bäume liebt_  
_Doch Kinder Ilúvaters – wie auch wir_

_Freundschaft gab es einst zwischen uns_  
_Wo ist sie geblieben?_  
_Grausame Dinge in der Vergangenheit_  
_Hat sie das vertrieben?"_

Gimli war stehen geblieben, als er den Gesang seines Freundes hörte. Legolas sang ein Lied über die Zwerge. Offenbar ein elbisches Lied. Es gab Elbenlieder über die Zwerge? Das war neu führ ihn. Wie kam Legolas dazu, nun dieses Lied zu singen? Nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen war, viel Gimli wieder ein, warum er hier war. Schnell sah er sich nach einem der Zwerge um, die für das Tor verantwortlich waren.

„Nun habt ihr auch einige Lieder meines Volkes gehört. Besser kann ich es in der Sprache meines Volkes, doch auch in der Gemeinen Sprache läst es sich singen. Nun urteilt, ob der Elbengesang melodisch und für Zwergenohren tauglich ist."  
Von den Zwergen kam keine Antwort, doch Legolas hatte auch keine erwartet. Er wand seinen Blick von den Sternen ab, als er hörte, wie das Tor sich öffnete, und Gimli heraus trat. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte Legolas ihn.  
„Also, Legolas, ich habe alles geklärt."  
„Du warst lange fort, Gimli. Man könnte meinen, du hättest mich hier vergessen."  
Die Worte waren im Spaß gesprochen, doch Gimli senkte den Kopf, und mied Legolas' Blick. Der Elb sah irritiert zu seinem Freund, dann verstand er. Legolas schüttelte schmunzelnd dem Kopf. Gimli hatte ihn _wirklich_ vergessen. Er stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und legte anschließend eine Hand auf Gimlis Schulter.  
„Ach komm, Gimli. Natürlich weis ich, das du mich nicht vergessen hast. Es war sich er schwierig für dich, deine Bitte durchzusetzen."  
„Nun… ich…"  
„Du hast es geschafft, das ist die Hauptsache. Und der Sternenschein ist heute besonders schön. Ich habe es genossen, sie zu betrachten. Aber jetzt lass uns hinein gehen, bevor dein Volk es sich doch noch anders überlegt."  
„Gut, wie du willst."  
Gimli atmete leise auf. Offenbar hatte Legolas nichts gemerkt. Der wiederum ging immer noch kopfschüttelnd, jedoch mit einem freundlichem Ausdruck in den Augen hinter ihm.

**AN:** Das erste Lied, was Legolas singt stammt aus _Die Gefährten_. Gimli singt es in den Hallen von Moria. Das zweite Lied hingegen stammt von mir. Wer eine Melodie dazu sucht, kann sich das Lied Exile von Enya anhören. Das kommt ungefähr hin. (Außerdem war es meine Inspiration dafür -)

Ein Gruß an alle Leser. Ich würde mich über Rückmeldung freuen. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr bisher von der Geschichte haltet. Ich bin jederzeit für Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen offen.

_yamina-chan _

P.S.: Unter diesem Link könnt ihr euch das Titelbild ansehen: http://www.beepworld.de/memberdateien/members/yamina-chan/frmaemellon4.jpg


	4. Drei Sprachen & Zwei Völker

Nachdem Legolas das Haupttor durchschritten hatte, fand er sich in einer großen Höhle wieder. In ihr war die Zwergenstadt errichtet worden. Mehrere Häuser, Schmieden, Werkstätten, Gaststuben und Marktstände waren aufgebaut. Bei Tage herrschte hier ein unglaubliches Gewimmel, doch zu dieser späten Stunde waren nahezu alle Lichter gelöscht. An den Seitenwänden erblickte Legolas mehrere Gänge, die offenbar tiefer in den Berg führten. Und am anderen Ende, direkt gegenüber des Einganstores erhob sich ein großes Bauwerk, das, wie Gimli Legolas erklärte, die Palastanlagen des Königs unter dem Berg waren.  
Der Elb folgte seinem Freund durch mehrere Straßen, bis dieser mit einem mal unvermittelt stehen blieb.  
„So, das ist mein Haus!"  
Gimli wies mit beiden Händen stolz auf ein Gebäude, dessen Wände, wie bei allen andern Häusern hier, komplett aus Stein waren. Es war nicht größer als die anderen, hatte offenbar genau wie sie ein zweites Stockwerk, und unterschied sich auch sonst kaum von den Behausungen der anderen Zwerge.  
„Ich habe so gut wie alles alleine gebaut. Nur mein Vater und zwei meiner Freunde haben mir hier und da ein wenig geholfen. Die einzigartige Umfassung der Tür ist uns besonders gelungen. Und die Mauern haben wir so lange bearbeitet, bis sie glatter waren, als die von irgend einem Anderen Haus. Und hier, der wunderbare Farbton, den es hat. Was sagst du?"  
„Es… sieht stabil aus", erwiderte Legolas, nicht sicher, wie er seinem Freund erklären sollte, das der einzige Unterschied für ihn in der Tatsache lag, das Gimlis Tür in einem dunklen Blau gestrichen war, wohingegen die anderen Türen fast alle unbemalt waren.  
„Oh ja, das ist es! Und jetzt komm rein, ich möchte dir zeigen, wie es drinnen aussieht, und dann müssen wir noch ein Plätzchen für dich finden."  
Legolas überlegte, wie viel Staub sich während Gimlis langer Abwesenheit wohl gesammelt hatte, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war die Wohnung sauber und wohnlich. Im Gegensatz zu dem kalten Grau, das in der großen Haupthalle überwog, waren die Wände hier im Wohnraum mit dunkelrotem Stoff behängt. Tische, Regale, Stühle und nahezu sämtliches Mobiliar war aus einem hellen, beinahe weißem Holz gefertigt. Bilder hingen an den Wänden, und Werkzeuge lagen ordentlich sortiert auf einer Bank. Die Türen zu den anliegenden Räumen waren ebenfalls aus dem hellen Holz gefertigt, und ihre Scharniere waren aus einem Metall, das glänzte, als wäre es erst vor wenigen Augenblicken poliert worden. An der gegenüber liegenden Wand befand sich ein Kamin, was Legolas wunderte, da er sich nicht erinnern konnte, einen Schornstein oder etwas ähnliches gesehen zu haben. Nichts deutete darauf hin, das hier lange Niemand mehr gewohnt hatte.  
„Schön hast du es hier, mein Freund", sagte der Elb, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte.  
„Nicht wahr? Ich bin froh, nicht länger bei meinem Vater zu leben, und mein eigenes, kleines Reich zu haben."  
Legolas Schmunzelte ob des Wortes _klein_. Denn natürlich war alles auf Zwergengröße gehalten. Schon das eintreten durch die für Legolas sehr niedrige Tür hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, das er für dessen Wohnung wohl etwas zu groß war. Gimli unterdessen redete munter weiter.  
„Hinter dieser Tür befinden sich Küche und Vorratskammer. Die müsste allerdings leer sein, ich kann dir heute Abend also leider noch nichts aus meinem Haus anbieten. Und hinter dieser Tür kommt man zum oberen Stockwerk. Dort sind mein Schlafzimmer und ein Gästezimmer. Das werden wir wohl für dich herrichten. Und morgen zeige ich dir dann meine Heimat."  
„Einverstanden. Aber sag, werde ich mich denn in dem Zimmer aufhalten können?"  
„Wieso solltest du das nicht können?"  
Als Gimli jedoch sah, das Legolas gerade eben aufrecht stehen konnte, verstand er die Frage seines Freundes.  
„Nun, der Herr Elb wollte ja unbedingt mitkommen. Aber keine Sorge, das Zimmer müsste groß genug sein."  
„Wenn du das sagst…"  
„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Überzeuge dich doch selbst. Ich werde dir das Zimmer einfach zeigeigen. Na los, hier lang!"

- - -

„Warum hast du es denn nur so eilig, Gimli?"  
Legolas wurde von seinem Freund am Ärmel mitgezogen, der ihn mit raschen Schritten durch ein Gewirr von Häusern führte.  
„Was für eine Frage, Legolas, ich habe meinen Vater lange nicht gesehen, und ich freue mich sehr, das ich dazu nun endlich wieder in der Lage bin."  
„Warum hast du ihn dann nicht gleich Gestern, bei unserer Ankunft begrüßt?"  
„So spät, wie wir hier eingetroffen sind? Er ist immerhin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und hat sicher bereits geschlafen."  
Legolas hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Und du meinst, jetzt, in den frühen Morgenstunden tut er dies nicht? Die Sonne ist erst vor kurzem aufgegangen."  
„Mein Vater gehörte schon immer zu denjenigen, die als erstes auf den Beinen waren!", erwiderte Gimli, und zog seinen Freund erneut um eine Häuserecke.  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber Gimli, du brauchst mich nicht die ganze Zeit über festhalten, ich werde dich schon nicht aus den Augen verlieren."  
„Wenn ich das nicht mache, trödelst du nur unnötig. Komm schon, beeil dich!"  
„Hältst du es eigentlich wirklich für eine gute Idee, das ich mitkomme? Ihr werdet sicher viel zu erzählen haben, ich möchte nicht stören."  
„Jetzt rede nicht solchen Unsinn, sondern beeile dich lieber."  
Legolas gab es auf. Er musste wohl damit leben, von seinem Freund mitgezerrt werden, wie ein kleines Kind, das man an die Hand nahm, um es nicht zu verlieren. Doch endlich schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, als sie vor einem großen Haus mit unzähligen Verzierungen stehen blieben.  
„Das ist es: Das ist das Haus, das mein Vater nach seiner Ankunft am Erebor gebaut hat."  
Gimli klopfte, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, wobei er Legolas weiterhin am Ärmel festhielt.  
„Vater? Bist du zuhause?"  
Ein poltern war zu hören, das eindeutig aus dem oberen Stockwerk kam. Dann hörten sie gedämpftes Fluchen. Schritte eilten eine ihren Blicken verborgene Treppe herab. Und dann stürmte Glóin, Sohn von Gróin, barfuss in das Zimmer und direkt auf seinen Sohn zu.  
„Gimli, du vermaledeiter Rumtreiber! Kommst du auch endlich mal nach Hause?" Der Zwerg gab seinem Sohn eine heftige Kopfnuss und zog ihn anschließend in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt, mein Junge! Gehst auf Abenteuer und meldest dich nicht, bis du heil nach Hause kommst! Aber was beschwer ich mich? Ich war ja auch nicht besser! Bist du gerade angekommen?"  
„Wir sind gestern Abend sehr spät eingetroffen, Vater. Und gleich nach dem Aufstehen sind wir zu dir gegangen."  
„Was? Schon gestern Abend? Und du kommst erst heute Morgen?"  
Gimli erhielt eine weitere Kopfnuss von seinem Vater, diese jedoch eher angedeutet.  
„Hättest du doch gleich vorbeigeschaut! Lässt du mich doch tatsächlich eine Nacht unnötig in Sorge um dich verbringen! Und wen hast du mitgebracht?"  
Glóins Blick wanderte an Gimli vorbei und fiel auf Legolas, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Der Elb neigte den Kopf und lächelte, doch der Ausdruck in Glóins Gesicht war ihm nicht entgangen. _'Warum ausgerechnet er?'_, schien er zu fragen. Legolas konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Glóin hatte immerhin einige Zeit in den Verliesen seines Vaters zugebracht.  
„Nun, Gimli, und" Glóin sah zu dem Begleiter seines Sohnes, „_Herr Legolas_, setzt euch, und erzählt doch ein bisschen. Nur wenige Geschichten aus dem Ringkrieg sind zu uns vorgedrungen. Ich bin gespannt, was du Rumtreiber so erlebt hast."  
Etwas leiser, und in Khuzdul fuhr er fort: „Und wie es kommt, das du ausgerechnet mit DIESEM Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft hier auftauchst."  
Also erzählten Legolas und Gimli Glóin von ihrer Reise und allem, was sie erlebt hatten, wenngleich es dieses Mal hauptsächlich Gimli war, der redete. Und noch einen unterschied zu dem Bericht, den Legolas beim Bankett gegeben hatte gab es: Hatte Legolas meist sachlich und ruhig erzählt, machte Gimli das ganze nun zu einer Geschichte, die er dramatisch und so gut nur er konnte erzählte. Und es war eine lange Geschichte, die viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, bis sie zu Ende war. Glóin hörte ihnen gespannt zu. Hin und wieder verriet ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, das er selbst gerne dabei gewesen wäre. Als Gimli irgendwann nichts mehr zu erzählen hatte, und auch Legolas nichts mehr ergänzen konnte, saß der in die Jahre gekommene Zwerg eine Weile still da und schwelgte in Erinnerungen, bis Gimlis Magen die Stille mit einem unerwarteten knurren störte.  
„Mir scheint, mein mutiger Sohn, der sich bis heute Zeit gelassen hat hier wieder aufzukreuzen, war heute früh so in eile, das er nicht einmal gefrühstückt hat!", lachte Glóin.  
„Das geht ja nun wirklich nicht! Ich bin dafür, das wir dem Abhilfe schaffen und etwas essen gehen. Ihr seid natürlich ebenfalls eingeladen, Herr Legolas."

- - -

Glóin führte Legolas und Gimli zu einer der Gaststuben die um diese Zeit zwar nicht so voll wie Abends, aber dennoch gut besucht war. Die anwesenden Zwerge bekamen große Augen, als hinter Glóin erst sein Sohn Gimli eintrat, und dann ein **_Elb_**! Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche.  
„So viel kann ich doch noch gar nicht getrunken haben. Es war doch erst ein Krug", hörte man einen der Zwerge murmeln, während er sich die Augen rieb.  
Glóin schritt zu dem offensichtlich konfusen Wirt und bestellte ein ausgiebiges Mahl für drei Personen, während Legolas Gimli zu einem Tisch am Rande des Raumes zog. Beide fühlten sich unter den unverhohlenen Blicken der Anwesenden ein wenig unwohl und hofften, ihre Mahlzeit einigermaßen in Ruhe einnehmen zu können.  
„Nun, mein lieber Legolas, mir scheint, das du nun endlich doch einmal in den Genuss von zwergischer Kost kommst", sagte Gimli, wegen der unnatürlichen Stille im Raum etwas leise, zu seinem Gefährten. Dieser nickte nur stumm, wegen der eigentümlichen Atmosphäre ebenfalls etwas befangen. Als Glóin sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, begann er munter zu erzählen. Ihm schien die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen Gäste nichts auszumachen. Und als ihnen die von Glóin bestellten Speisen gebracht wurden, waren auch Legolas und Gimli wieder etwas aufgetaut. Nach und nach setzten die Gespräche in der Gaststube wieder ein und die fröhliche Stimmung kehrte zurück. Bald schon hörte man wieder Lachen und Bestellungen, sowie etwas Musik, auch wenn dann und wann einer der Gäste einen Blick zu dem Tisch ganz am Rande des Raumes warf. Gimli genoss es, wieder unter Zwergen zu sein und unterhielt sich beim Essen ausgelassen mit seinem Vater, bis Legolas mit einem mal heftig zu husten begann. Offenbar hatte er sich verschluckt. Gimli reichte seinem Freund einen Becher Wasser, den dieser in einem raschen Zug austrank.

„Geht's wieder?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, während Legolas sich einen weiteren Becher Wasser einschenkte.  
„Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen, Gimli", brachte der Elb, noch immer leicht hustend hervor.  
„Warnen? Wovor?"  
„Davor!" Legolas wies anklagend auf die Speise vor ihm.  
„Ich wusste, das ihr Zwerge viele Gewürze für euer Essen verwendet und es sehr scharf ist, aber nicht, das es SO scharf ist!"  
Gimli und Glóin brachen in ein herzhaftes Gelächter aus. Nachdem dieses verebbt war, legte Gimli seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Willst du mir sagen, du verträgst unser Essen nicht? Legolas, Legolas… Wer hätte gedacht, das ein beherrschter Elb wie du vor einigen Gewürzen kapituliert? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du kräftig gewürztes Essen nicht magst, hätte ich meinen Vater gebeten, etwas milderes für dich zu bestellen."  
„Natürlich mag ich auch scharfe Speisen. Aber die anderen Sachen waren nicht so stark gewürzt, wie diese hier. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich nicht so ein großes Stück auf einmal in den Mund genommen. Da hättest auch du zu Husten angefangen, Herr Zwerg!"  
„Warst wohl etwas zu gierig, was? Erinnere dich daran, was Baumbart immer gesagt hat: _Nicht so hastig_."  
„Ich war nicht hastig, aber das Essen ist gut, so das ich die Vorsicht vor den Gewürzen verloren habe."  
Der Zwerg, welchem die Gaststube gehörte, war gerade am Nachbartisch, um eine Bestellung abzuliefern, als er Legolas' Ausspruch hörte.  
„Heißt das, euch schmeckt das Essen?", fragte er verblüfft.  
Legolas sah ihn an und nickte dann bestätigend.  
„Natürlich. Ich finde es ausgezeichnet! –Sofern man nicht zu viel auf einmal erwischt, so wie ich gerade."  
Der Zwerg strahlte, wenn auch etwas überrascht. Wo bitte gab es denn Elben, die offen zugaben, das ihnen etwas schmeckte, das ein Zwerg gekocht hatte? Wieso aß dieser Elb überhaupt etwas, das ein Zwerg gekocht hatte? Und sein Strahlen wurde noch größer, als Legolas ihn um eine zweite Portion des Gerichtes bat. Während der Zwerg eilig die Bestellung holte, trat ein breites Grinsen auf Gimlis Gesicht.  
„Erst nimmst du zu viel auf einmal, dann bestellst du dir Nachschlag, obwohl du bereits einiges gegessen hast… Mein lieber Legolas, mir scheint, du hast zu viel Zeit mit den Hobbits verbracht. Offenbar haben ihre Essgewohnheiten ein wenig auf dich abgefärbt", sagte er, was Legolas leicht erröten lies.  
„Ich für meinen Teil glaube, das eher die Gesellschaft eines Gewissen Zwerges dazu beitrug, als die Gesellschaft der Hobbits", war seine beschämte Antwort.  
Glóin lachte. „Der berühmte Hobbit-Appetit, was? Ja, der kann ansteckend sein, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Aber lass dir das Essen nicht durch Sticheleien verderben, wenn es dir schmeckt. Ein guter Appetit hat noch keinem geschadet! Und an euch Elben ist so wenig dran, da tut es dir vielleicht ganz gut, mal etwas richtig kräftiges zu Essen!"  
Legolas nickt erfreut, doch Gimli dachte noch gar nicht daran, schon aufzuhören und fügte dem Satz seines Vaters noch etwas hinzu.  
„Wenig dran, ja. Vor allem an einer bestimmten Stelle. Wer weis, vielleicht können unsere Gerichte das ja wirklich ändern? Ein paar weitere Haare wären nicht schlecht." Dabei stütze er sich auffällig auf sein Kinn. Zuerst verstand Legolas die Anspielung nicht. Seine Haare waren doch lang genug, das konnte Gimli also nicht meinen. Doch dann, als ihm klar wurde, wovon sein Freund sprach, sah er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in die seines Freundes. Gimli sprach von einem Bart!  
Legolas stellte sich vor, wie er mit einem Bart aussähe, und schüttelte sich entschieden. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
„Nein danke! So viel Elb steckt noch immer in mir, das ich darauf gut verzichten kann Gimli!"  
Der Angesprochene hatte sich seinen Vorschlag wohl eben selbst vorgestellt und begann von neuem zu lachen. Glóin schaute zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Elb hin und her. Irgendwie schien er etwas verpasst zu haben. Die gute Laune seines Sohnes und die leicht entsetzte Miene des Elben konnte er nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Als er seinen Sohn darauf ansprach, wurde dessen Heiterkeit noch schlimmer. Zu einer vernünftigen Antwort war er nicht fähig.  
„Legolas…mit Bart…!" brachte er zwischen einigen Lachsalven hervor. Glóin überlegte einen Moment, sah noch einmal zu Legolas –und begann dann noch lauter als sein Sohn zu lachen. Ebenso die Zwerge am Nachbartisch, die längst ihre eigene Unterhaltung eingestellt, und dem Gespräch zwischen Gimli und Legolas zugehört hatten.  
„Vorsicht, man sollte einen Elben lieber nicht reizen", meinte Legolas kühl, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, das auch bei ihm mittlerweile die Heiterkeit überwog. Es war auch schwer, ernst zu bleiben, angesichts der beiden Zwerge an seinem Tisch, die sicherlich schon Seitenstiche vom Lachen haben mussten. Und während Legolas sich bemühte, einigermaßen ernst zu bleiben, kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Wenn wir gerade über äußerliche Veränderungen reden Gimli, du würdest ohne die ganzen Haare in deinem Gesicht sicherlich auch gut aussehen."  
Alarmiert sah der Zwerg auf.  
„Ohne meinen Bart? Aber der ist doch mein ganzer Stolz! Wie sähe denn bitteschön ein Zwerg **ohne** Bart aus?"  
„Etwa genauso wie ein Elb **mit** Bart."  
Einen kurzen Augenblick hielten die nahe Anwesenden in ihrem Lachen inne, um sich Gimli ohne Bart vorzustellen, nur um dann erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen, in das auch Legolas und Gimli einstimmten.  
Als der Wirt ein paar Minuten später mit Legolas' Bestellung zurückkam, hatte dieser sich bereits wieder beruhigt und dankte ihm höflich, wohingegen Gimli und Glóin noch immer leise glucksend damit beschäftigt waren, die Lachtränen aus ihren Augen zu wischen.

- - -

Die Nachricht, das Gimli Glóinsohn aus dem Ringkrieg zurück gekehrt war, noch dazu in Begleitung eines Elben, hatte sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen. Schon bald gab es im ganzen Erebor nicht einen Zwerg, der die Neuigkeiten nicht gehört hätte. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Glóin vorerst von ihnen, da er die Arbeit in einem der Stollen zu überwachen hatte. Den Rest des Tages war Gimli damit beschäftigt, Legolas die Stadt der Zwerge zu zeigen. Jedes Gebäude, bei dem Gimli mitgeholfen hatte, jede Schmiede, in der kunstvolle oder praktische Dinge hergestellt wurden, den Eingang zu jedem Stollen, mit einer Beschreibung, wohin er führte…  
Legolas hörte ihm geduldig zu und besah sich interessiert alles, was sein Freund ihm zeigte. Doch noch etwas sah er: Das Misstrauen und die Verachtung in den Augen der Zwerge, die ihnen begegneten. Sie alle wichen ihnen aus, sobald sie Legolas sahen und wann immer sie an einer Werkstatt vorbeikamen, unterbrachen die Zwerge ihr tun. Sie benahmen sich stets so, als wollten sie etwas verbergen. Und als Gimli einmal für einen Moment allein lies, weil er eben in einem der Stollen einen befreundeten Zwerg erblickt hatte, konnte Legolas hören, wie einige der Zwerge aus der Nähe sich leise in ihrer Sprache unterhielten, während sie den Elben beobachteten. Er verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie sagten, dennoch wusste er, worüber sie Redeten. Er hörte es am Ton ihrer Stimmen, und er sah es in der Art, wie sie sofort verstummten, sobald er sich leicht in ihre Richtung drehte. Je länger er mit Gimli durch die Hallen wanderte, desto schweigsamer wurde Legolas. Gimli entging dies nicht. Er nahm an, das sein Freund sich im Berg ein wenig eingeschlossen fühlte, sich aber nicht traute, es zuzugeben. Daher steuerte er als nächstes den Weg zu dem außen gelegenen Vorsprung an, von dem aus man die Landschaft um den Erebor im Blick hatte. Legolas genoss es, den Wind zu spüren, doch noch immer sagte er nichts. Also begann Gimli ein Gespräch.  
„Nun, Legolas, wenn es dir zu eng wird, kannst du jederzeit hier her kommen. Mich stört es nicht, wenn du dich unter Tage nicht wohl fühlst. Ich bin deswegen nicht beleidigt."  
„Ich werde hier gewiss nicht zum letzten mal stehen, Gimli, aber es macht mir auch nichts, einige Stunden innerhalb des Berges zu verbringen."  
„Dann warst du nicht deswegen so wortkarg?"  
„Wortkarg?" Nun sah Legolas doch zu seinem Freund.  
„Gimli, du kennst mich nun schon eine ganze Weile, und dir ist nicht aufgefallen, das ich selten viel rede?"  
„Das schon, aber zwischen »_Wenig Worten_« und »_Keinen Worten_« liegt ein Unterschied."  
„Selbst wenn dem so wäre, und ich schweigsamer als sonst bin. Was würdest du daraus schlussfolgern?"  
„Das dich etwas bedrückt."  
„Da sorgst dich unnötig, mir geht es gut."  
„Hör auf, dich zu verstellen, ich seh es dir doch an den Ohrenspitzen an, das du etwas hast. Ist es wegen deinem Vater?"  
„Nein Gimli."  
„Wegen meinem?"  
„Nein, es ist nicht wegen deinem Vater."  
„Aha! Du gibst zumindest schon mal zu, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!"  
„Ich… Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
„Aber gemeint."  
Legolas setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber schüttelte dann nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Fürwahr, du kennst mich _wirklich_ zu gut, Gimli Glóinsohn."  
„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, wärst du endlich so freundlich mir zu sagen, was dich bedrückt?"  
„Es… es ist die Art, wie dein Volk sich benimmt. Mir gegenüber, meine ich. Sie weichen uns aus, sobald wir in ihre Nähe kommen. Und dann diese Heimlichtuerei! Als wenn sie befürchteten, ich sei ein Spion, oder etwas derartiges. Ich habe nicht erwartet, das man mich mit offenen Armen empfängt, dafür sitzt die Fehde zwischen unseren Völkern zu tief, aber ich hatte gehofft, das es zumindest eine Chance gibt, mit einigen aus deinem Volke zu reden, damit sie ihr Urteil vielleicht überdenken, so wie wir beide. Doch dieses Verhalten schmerz mich. Mehr noch, als ein offener Zwist es tun würde. Und solange man mir aus dem Weg geht, kann ich auch nichts tun, dies zu ändern."

„Vielleicht hast du bald Gelegenheit dazu…", erwiderte Gimli, während er seinen Freund nachdenklich ansah. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, das die Anderen Zwerge ihnen aus dem Weg gingen. Konnte es sein, das Legolas sich irrte? Oder hatte er es selbst einfach nicht bemerkt? Andererseits, wenn er darüber nachdachte, während aller Gespräche, die er mit anderen Zwergen geführt hatte, war Legolas nicht dabei gewesen, sondern immer etwas abseits.  
„ …das, Gimli?"  
„Was?" Verwirrt sah Gimli seinen Freund an.  
„Entschuldige Legolas, ich war mit meinen Gedanken einen Moment abwesend. Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie du das gemeint hast, ich hätte vielleicht bald Gelegenheit dazu, das zu ändern. Wie kommst du darauf, das ich die Möglichkeit erhalte, mit Leuten deines Volkes zu sprechen?"  
„Weil Thorin Steinhelm uns in ein paar Tagen gemeinsam empfangen will. Wir sollen ihm von unserer Reise erzählen, aber er möchte auch wissen, welchen Eindruck das Reich unter dem Erebor auf dich macht."  
„Ich verstehe. Und wenn der König unter dem Berg einen Elben akzeptiert meinst du, das dein Volk mir auch eine Chance gibt."  
„Ich denke schon. Immerhin war er es, der die neuen Gesetzte festgelegt hat. Also bemühe dich, einen Guten Eindruck zu machen."  
„Ich werde mich selbstverständlich gebührlich benehmen. Immerhin ist er ein König, und ich repräsentiere hier mein Volk."  
„Würdest du dich sonst ungebührlich benehmen?", fragte Gimli mit einem Schmunzeln, um seinen Freund wieder etwas aufzuheitern.  
Legolas hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Freund mit einem belustigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in die Augen.  
„Das kommt darauf an, was du unter _ungebührlich_ verstehst."  
„Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das du ein Elb bist, würde ich sagen, ungebührlich… Was ist?"  
Legolas hatte den Blick abgewandt und sah auf eine Stelle hinter Gimli. Dieser drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes erlangt hatte. Ein Zwerg war herangetreten. In der Hand hielt er eine Pergamentrolle. Wortlos überreichte er diese an Gimli und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Gimli öffnete Sie und begann zu lesen.  
„Was habe ich gesagt? Hier, lies das Legolas."  
Gimli hielt dem Elb das Pergament hin, welcher es nach einem kurzen Blick aber mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck zu Gimli zurückschob.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist in eurer Sprache geschrieben. Ich bin ihrer nicht kundig und kann es daher nicht lesen."  
„Oh. Natürlich! Wo habe ich nur meine Gedanken? Also, das ist ein Schreiben von König Thorin. Er bittet uns beide, morgen Früh zu ihm zu kommen."  
„Dann hast du also recht behalten."  
„Selbstverständlich!"  
„In diesem Fall sollten wir beide uns nun ausruhen, damit wir morgen frisch gestärkt und erholt sind. Müde sollte man nicht vor einen König treten, wenn man es vermeiden kann."  
Tatsächlich spürte Gimli, das er doch ein wenig erschöpft war. Nicht viel! Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Aber dennoch hatte Legolas recht.  
„Einverstanden. Gehen wir also zurück zu meinem Haus."

- - -

„'Bitte wartet einen Augenblick hier. König Thorin III. wird euch gleich empfangen' -Das ich nicht lache! Wir stehen jetzt bestimmt schon über eine Stunde hier!"  
„Beruhige dich, Gimli. Bei vielen Königen ist das ein wirksames Mittel, um ihre Bedeutsamkeit darzustellen."  
„Aber man hat uns doch gesagt, das er im Rat… oh. Du meinst, das ist bloß eine Ausrede, um sich wichtig zu machen?"  
„Entweder das, oder wir sind zu früh eingetroffen."  
Gimli und Legolas standen vor einer großen Tür, die in die Thronhalle des Königs unter dem Berg führte. Das heißt, Legolas stand davor, während Gimli auf und ab schritt. Als sie eingetroffen waren, hatte man ihnen gesagt, das Thorin Steinhelm sich im Augenblick in einer Ratssitzung befand, er aber bald Zeit für sie haben würde. Doch offenbar hatte der Zwerg, der ihnen das gesagt hatte, eine andere Definition des Wortes _bald_ als Gimli. Ihm war deutlich die Ungeduld anzusehen. Doch endlich wurde, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie Gimli fand, die Tür geöffnet.  
„König Thorin III. bittet den Sohn Thranduils einzutreten."  
Verblüffung trat auf die Gesichter von Legolas und Gimli.  
„Und was ist mit mir? Will der König unter dem Berg mich nicht ebenfalls willkommenheißen? Ich warte hier schon genauso lange wie Legolas!"  
„Der König wird auch euch gleich rufen lassen, Herr Gimli. Doch zuerst soll nur Thranduils Sohn die Halle betreten, damit der König mit ihm allein sprechen kann."  
Hilfesuchend sah Gimli zu seinem Freund. Dieser straffte die Schultern.  
„Ich weis nicht, was euer König damit bezweckt, aber gut."  
Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend sah Gimli zu, wie sein Freund den Thronsaal betrat.  
Legolas betrachtete die Halle. Sie war nur wenig erleuchtet und überall hingen dunkle, schwere Stoffe, die bei ihm ein Gefühl der Enge auslösten. Das Geräusch der Schritte wurde von einer weiteren, dicken Stoffschicht erstickt, die auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. Im Gegensatz zu der bedrückenden Dunkelheit der Halle war der Thron des Zwergenkönigs aus reinem Gold. Das wenige Licht brach sich in ihm, und lies einen geblendet die Augen senken, wenn man auf den Platz des Königs sah. Eine seltsame Art, die nötige Höflichkeit zu erlangen, wie Legolas fand. Die Luft war schwer und Stickig, doch von irgendwo her kam dann und wann ein kalter Luftzug. An den Wänden standen mehrere Zwerge in Uniformen und mit Waffen, Soldaten des Königs. Dieser saß aufrecht und in aufwendige Gewänder gekleidet auf seinem Thron, links von ihm stand ein Berater, dessen grauer Bart so lang war, das er fast den Boden berührte.  
Legolas behagte diese Thronhalle überhaupt nicht, doch er gab sich mühe, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen und schritt erhobenen Hauptes vor.  
Fünf Schritte vor dem Thron blieb er stehen und verbeugte sich, um dann, wie es Sitte war, zu warten, bis er angesprochen wurde. Thorin Steinhelm musterte den ungewöhnlichen Besuch einen Augenblick, eher er ihn ansprach.  
„Willkommen in meinen Hallen, Legolas Thranduilion. Verzeiht die lange Wartezeit, aber dringende Angelegenheiten ließen es nicht zu, euch eher zu empfangen."  
„Ich grüße euch, König Thorin, König unter dem Berg und über das Volk der Gonnhirrim. Ich…"  
„**_WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIN?!_**"  
Überrascht sah Legolas den König der Zwerge an, der ihn gerade so plötzlich unterbrochen hatte.  
„**Was erlaubt ihr euch! DIESEN Namen innerhalb meines Reiches zu verwenden! Ich habe euch zutritt zu unserem Reich gewährt, und ihr dankt es mit Hohn? In das Verlies sollte ich euch werfen lassen!**"  
Legolas wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah. Womit hatte er den König denn so verärgert?  
„Herr, warum zürnt ihr mir? Nichts unrechtes habe ich getan, oder gesagt."  
„**Ihr wagt es…! Direkt vor meinem Thron bezeichnet ihr unser Volk als Gonnhirrim und wollt mir weismachen, nichts unrechtes gesagt zu haben?**"  
Jetzt war Legolas erst recht verwirrt. Bevor Legolas auch nur im Ansatz zu einer Antwort fähig war, erhob der Berater Thorin Steinhelms das Wort.  
„Mein König, das elbische Wort Gonnhirrim bedeutet in der Gemeinen Sprache übersetzt _Herren der Steine_."  
Als hätte dieser Satz sämtliche Geräusche ausgelöscht, war es in dem Thronsaal mit einem mal absolut Still. Die anwesenden Soldaten sahen mit großen Augen zu ihrem König, welcher wiederum seinen Berater mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Langsam verfärbte sich sein Gesicht und auch der Bart konnte dies nicht vollends verbergen.  
Legolas unterdessen begann zu verstehen, das es hier offenbar bloß ein Missverständnis gegeben hatte.  
„Nun…nun gut. Äh… Also Herr Legolas… ihr…", stammelte Thorin etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Ich… bitte um Entschuldigung. Fahrt fort."  
Legolas seinerseits war ebenfalls etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Hastig überlegte er, was er hatte sagen wollen.  
„König Thorin, ich danke euch, für die Erlaubnis, euer Reich betreten zu dürfen. Ich fühle mich geehrt."  
„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Nun, sagt mir, wie gefällt es euch hier?"  
„Ich habe noch nicht alle Stellen eures Reiches kennen gelernt, doch ich muss sagen, die Zwerge haben hier eine ausgezeichnete Stadt errichtet."  
"Das freut mich sehr zu hören. Mein Volk hat ein Händchen dafür, mit Steinen umzugehen. Gewiss habt ihr auch die Schmieden und Werkstätten besucht? Was haltet ihr von unseren Arbeitstechnicken?"  
„Mit Verlaub, die Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. Ich verstehe nicht genug von diesem Handwerk. Und die Zwerge waren auch stets bestrebt, ihre persönlichen Methoden nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Doch den fertigen Werken nach zu urteilen, würde ich meinen, das viel Arbeit und Können darinnen steckt. Ich bin mir sicher, das diejenigen aus meinem Volk, die Ahnung von der Kunst des Schmiedens haben, noch von Leuten eures Volkes lernen könnten."  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, das König Thorin III. sich bei Legolas Worten stolz aufsetzte und zu lächeln begann.  
„Das der Sohn eines Elbenkönigs solche Worte einem Zwergen gegenüber äußert, geschieht nicht oft in diesen Tagen. Aber wo habe ich nur meine Manieren? Sagt, wie geht es eurem Herrn Vater, König Thranduil?"  
Einen kurzen Moment, nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, huschte ein Schatten über Legolas Augen.  
„Das Befinden meines Königs und Vaters war gut, als ich den Eryn Lasgalen verlies. Doch im Streit trennten wir uns, so das ungute Gedanken sein Herz erschwert haben werden."  
„Im Streit, sagt ihr? Darf man fragen, wie es dazu kam?"  
Legolas schwieg. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, und schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit all dieser Zwerge, die er nicht kannte. Das war allein eine Sache zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde er nur mit seinen Freunden über diese Angelegenheit reden. Doch Thorins Interesse war geweckt, und er hakte weiter nach. Legolas wollte nicht erneut den Zorn des Königs auf sich ziehen, und so berichtete er zögernd und knapp, worum es in dem Streit ging.

„Ihr habt euch eurem Vater wiedersetzt, eurer Freundschaft zu Gimli Glóinsohn wegen?" Der König der Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„DAS ist wahrlich außergewöhnlich."  
„Ihr sagt, ihr habt König Thranduil mit den Worten »_Dann kann euer Sohn ich nicht länger sein_« verlassen. Tragt ihr dennoch weiterhin den Namen _Thranduilion_?", beabsichtigte des Königs Berater zu wissen, und stellte damit die Frage, vor der Legolas sich gefürchtet hatte, da er selbst die Antwort darauf nicht wusste, sie eigentlich auch nicht wissen wollte.  
„Nein…", sagte er schließlich.  
„Nein, zur Zeit trage ich diesen Namen nicht."

- - -

Besorgt sah Gimli auf den Eingang zum Thronsaal. Er hatte laute Stimmen aus dem Inneren vernommen. Und das kurz nachdem Legolas eingetreten war. Jetzt war zwar schon eine ganze Weile alles ruhig, aber das beruhigte ihn auch nicht wirklich.  
Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, erwartete er fast, das man Legolas hinausführen würde. Doch stattdessen bat man ihn endlich, ebenfalls einzutreten. Gimli beeilte sich, der Aufforderung folge zu leisten. Und erleichtert nahm er war, das Legolas noch immer vor dem Thron Thorins stand. Was immer geschehen war, Legolas würde ihm davon erzählen, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Nachdem er wieder neben seinem Freund stand verbeugte er sich vor Thorin Steinhelm.  
„Gimli Glóinsohn. Zu euren Diensten."  
„Willkommen, Herr Gimli. Nun, da ihr und euer Begleiter gemeinsam anwesend seid, und ich noch immer gespannt bin, von eurer Reise zu hören, möchte ich euch einen Vorschlag machen: Heute Abend ist in der weißen Halle eine öffentliche Versammlung. Ich würde euch bitten, zu kommen und dort eure Geschichte zu erzählen. Gewiss ist auch das Volk des Erebors interessiert, die Bericht zu hören. Natürlich seid ihr Ehrengäste und eingeladen, an meinem Tisch zu speisen. Was haltet ihr davon? Seid ihr einverstanden?"  
„Wenn Legolas ebenfalls einverstanden ist, nehmen wir die Einladung mit Freuden an!", verkündete Gimli sofort.  
„Nun, Herr Legolas?"  
„Gerne bin ich bereit, dieser Einladung nachzukommen."  
„Dann sehen wir uns auf der Versammlung. Ihr dürft gehen."  
Legolas und Gimli verbeugten sich noch einmal und verließen dann gemeinsam die Halle.  
„Und? Was wollte er von dir? Warum hat er dich allein hinein gebeten?"  
„Deine Zurückhaltung ist wirklich bemerkenswert, Gimli. Wir haben gerade erst die Tür hinter uns geschlossen."  
„Was willst du? Ich habe lange genug gewartet. Also, was war der Grund?"  
„Ich denke, er wollte einfach verhindern, das du mein Verhalten in irgend einer weise beeinflusst. Er wollte wissen, wie ich mich den Zwergen gegenüber verhalte, wenn du nicht dabei bist."  
„Und, glaubst du, du hast einen positiven Eindruck gemacht?"  
„Ich glaube, wenn mir das nicht gelungen wäre, hätte er mich sofort des Reiches verwiesen, und nicht zu dieser Versammlung eingeladen."  
„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht."  
„Und was gedenkst du bis heute Abend zu tun?"  
„Ich weis nicht genau. Es währe wahrscheinlich gut, wenn ich endlich ein paar Besorgungen machen würde, damit ich wieder etwas Essbares zuhause habe."  
„Kann ich dir dabei irgendwie helfen?"  
„Wenn du willst. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Also gut, auf zum Markt."  
Dort angekommen erwies es sich für Legolas jedoch als schwer, seinem Freund behilflich zu sein, da nahezu sämtliche Unterhaltungen mit den Händlern in Khuzdul geführt wurden. Also nutze er die Zeit, um sich umzusehen. Es war voll hier, doch da er größer als die Zwerge war, hatte er dennoch alles gut im Blick. Umgekehrt fiel er dadurch natürlich auch sehr auf. Doch es gab so viel zu sehen auf den Ständen, das Legolas sich nicht um die Blicke der Zwerge kümmerte. Überall wurde lautstark Ware angepriesen. Und die einzelnen Händler schienen sich gegenseitig noch übertrumpfen zu wollen. In all dem Stimmengewirr hätte Legolas wahrscheinlich selbst dann nichts verstanden, wenn die Zwerge nicht in ihrer eigenen Sprache geredet hätten. Dennoch hörte er deutlich, wie jemand Gimlis Namen rief. Legolas entdeckte zwei Zwerge, die sich durch das Gedränge genau auf ihn und Gimli zuschoben. Nach einem weiteren, zweifach „Gimli!" bemerkte dieser ebenfalls, das man nach ihm rief.  
„Sieh an, wer da kommt."  
Grinsend beobachtete er, wie die beiden Zwerge Bugul und Tinni auf ihn zusteuerten.  
„So, Herr Glóinsohn! Finden wir dich endlich!"  
„Ihr habt nach mir gesucht?"  
„Natürlich! Wenn du uns schon mitten in der Wiedersehensfeier verlässt, um einen Kameraden zu holen, wollen wir den auch kennen lernen, nicht wahr Tinni?"  
„Ganz meine Meinung, Bugul."  
„Dann werde ich die Herren mal bekannt machen. Dies, meine Freunde", sagte Gimli und zeigte dabei auf Legoas, der etwas näher getreten war, „ist einer meiner Gefährten aus dem Ringkrieg: Legolas, der Sohn von Thranduil aus dem Eryn Lasgalen. Und diese beiden Herren sind Bugul und Tinni, zwei gute Freunde von mir. –Übrigens genau die beiden, die mir geholfen haben, mein Haus zu errichten."  
Legolas verbeugte sich mit einem Lächeln.  
„_Ni suilo le, Bugul a Tinni._"  
„Ähm… wie bitte?" Bugul blinzelte verwirrt. Tinni überlegte einen Moment.  
„_Ich grüße euch, Bugul und Tinni_. –Habe ich recht?", fragte er dann.  
„In der Tat", lachte Legolas. „Es freut mich, das auch einige Bewohner des Einsamen Berges ein wenig Sindarin sprechen."  
„Das war ja auch nicht sonderlich schwer. - Ihr seid also jener Gefährte, von dem zur Zeit alle sprechen. Wir haben schon ein bisschen was über euch gehört."  
„So? Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes."  
„Nun, das übliche Gerede halt."  
„So wie ihr das sagt, könnte man meinen, es sei alltäglich, das ein Elb sich hier aufhält."  
„Das nicht gerade…", brummte Bugul.  
„Nun, Gimli. Bugul und ich wollen endlich erfahren, was du während deiner Reise alles erlebt hast, und was dich so verändert hat."  
„Wieso verändert?", fragte Gimli verdutzt. „Ich bin immer noch der Gleiche."  
„Nicht wirklich… ich meine, sieh doch mal neben dich."  
Gehorsam wand Gimli den Kopf, konnte aber nicht sehen, was Bugul gemeint hatte.  
„Wovon redest du?"  
Bugul und Tinni verdrehten die Augen, während Legolas amüsiert beobachtete, wie Gimli sich nach allen Seiten umsah, und etwas zu suchen schien.  
„Ich denke, ich weis, was er meint", sagte er, als Gimli einen leicht verzweifelten Eindruck machte.  
„Und was?" Gimli blickte den Elben hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser schaute einmal an sich herunter und beobachtete Gimli dann mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln. Dieser schien verstanden zu haben. An die beiden Zwerge gewand sagte er:  
„Nun, Bugul und Tinni, ihr müsst euch wohl oder übel noch etwas gedulden, bevor ich euch davon erzähle. Legolas und ich sind für Heute Abend als Ehrengäste zu der Versammlung eingeladen. König Thorin hat vorgeschlagen, das wir dort einen allgemeinen Bericht geben sollen. Und bis dahin haben wir noch ein bisschen was zu tun. Danach können wir uns gerne noch einmal in Ruhe unterhalten. – Komm Legolas, mir ist etwas eingefallen, das wir vorher noch erledigen müssen. Bis heute Abend!"  
Gimli winkte seinen Freunden noch einmal zu und Legolas verbeugte sich nach elbischer Sitte.  
„Bis heute Abend. Auf wiedersehen, Herr Bugul, Herr Tinni."  
„Ja, bis heute Abend…", grummelte Bugul.  
„Gimli hat es ziemlich eilig gehabt, findest du nicht?"  
„Allerdings."  
„Nicht mal Zeit, sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten."  
„Aber mit dem Elb."  
„Ja, dem Elb."  
„Dem arroganten Elb!"  
„Nicht arrogant. Eher eingebildet, finde ich."  
„Was auch immer. Jedenfalls ist er ein Elb."  
„…Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?"  
„Ich weis nicht. Was denkst du denn, Tinni?"  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn heute Abend zu einer ganz besonderen Begrüßung verhelfen?"  
„Klingt gut. Woran hast du denn gedacht?"  
Tinni beugte sich zu Bugul und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser begann breit und breiter zu grinsen.  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee! Ich bin sicher, wir können Sagrud überzeugen, uns dabei zu helfen. Auf, wir haben noch etwas vorzubereiten!"  
Und so verließen nun auch Bugul und Tinni mit eiligen Schritten den Markt.

* * *

_AN: Und schon wieder hat es länger gedauert, als ich gehofft hatte... Aber dieses Mal habe ich zumindest die Entschuldigung, das morgen Nikolaus [und damit mein Geburtstag ist. Ich hoffe, das euch das neue Kapitel gefällt. Auch wenn ich dieses Mal den Punkt, den ich eigentlich als Abschluss gewählt hatte, nicht erreicht habe... Irgendwie sind andere Dinge länger geworden, als ich anfangs vermutet habe. Aber das macht nichts, denn mit diesem Abschluss bin ich auch sehr zufrieden... Es darf geraten werden: Was haben die Zwerge Bugul und Tinni ausgeheckt? Bis zum nächsten mal. (Noch was zum KapitelTitel: Ich bin nicht besonders glücklich damit, es kann also sein, das ich ihn ändere. Nicht wundern, ja? _


End file.
